


The Cry of the Lonely Wolf

by admiralandrea



Series: Across Border Operations [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Knotting, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: When Sam and the team find out about a secret that Callen has been keeping, it changes everything.





	The Cry of the Lonely Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a bit of an epic. I fell down a rabbit hole of SPN A/B/O fic and immediately thought it would work just as well in this fandom too. If you're not familiar with the trope, there's a good primer here: https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega I've used the basics and altered them to fit with what I wanted to write.
> 
> This is technically partner betrayal, in that Sam is with Michelle when he gets together with Callen, but hopefully I've covered that. There is no depiction of rape and torture in this fic. 
> 
> Mpreg is both Eric and Callen, but again nothing graphic described.
> 
> This fic fits the Obedience/Disobedience square of my Kink Bingo card.

Callen was lying tied to a bed, mind drifting from a mixture of Heat and pain. He vaguely heard gunfire and wondered if the cavalry had finally found him and ridden to the rescue. He smiled to himself around his gag at the thought of Sam riding in on a horse. He’d pay to see that.

The door banged open and Callen looked up to see it wasn’t a rescuer, instead one of his captors, the leader of the gang that held him stood in the doorway. Callen groaned, guessing his execution was the guy’s last play before he tried to escape.

The man stalked forward to loom over Callen, gun in hand. Callen refused to cower back in fear, instead glaring daggers from his blue eyes, even through the haze of pain and lingering effects of his Heat. If he hadn’t been gagged, he would have been giving the guy a mouthful, which was one of the reasons for his present predicament.

The guy smirked down at him, raising his gun to point it at Callen’s head. Two shots sounded and Callen cringed, expecting to feel pain. Instead, the guy grew a third eye and a surprised look, before his body collapsed to the ground next to Callen’s bed and the scents of blood and a body losing control filled the air.

Callen managed to raise his head enough to see who had saved him.

“Callen!” a familiar female voice called to him and seconds later, Kensi was crouched next to him, ignoring the body of the man she had just killed.

Callen tried to smile, but knew it was probably more of a grimace. He wondered where Sam was, suddenly feeling a sharp longing for his partner. Sam would have choice words for him and his situation, but the big Alpha would be gentle with him and Callen really wanted that right now.

Kensi was Alpha, but she had never interested him, not like Sam did. She was more like a sister than a potential Mate. However, now she'd know the truth about him and he couldn't ask her to lie about it. He’d hidden his Omega status for so long, it was second nature, but that was about to be blown, just like his cover had been.

Kensi was on her comms, calling for Sam and medics, having updated Ops while Callen was wool-gathering, though he thought he could be forgiven for being so out of it. The door crashed into the wall, startling them both and Kensi whirled, gun up, as she took a protective stance over Callen’s body, where he was still restrained.

“Sam!” she exclaimed. “You should be more careful.”

The big guy ignored her, stalking forward to the bed and staring down on Callen, who looked back up at his partner, wide-eyed as he took in the murderous expression on Sam’s face.

“Kensi, get out,” Sam said sharply.

“But Sam,” she started to protest.

Callen watched him tear his gaze away to stare at the junior agent. “I said get. Out,” Sam enunciated slowly and clearly. “Don’t let anyone else in here, I’ll bring G out when we’re ready.”

Callen couldn’t help admiring the way Kensi went toe-to-toe with his partner, despite him being in full on Alpha mode. “Sam, he needs medical attention and a hospital,” she insisted.

“Not yet,” Sam said through gritted teeth. “I will bring him out as soon as I can, I promise. Now go.”

The command was a hoarse shout, making Kensi startle. She looked back at Callen, who managed a nod of agreement and used his chin to point her towards the door. Callen knew Sam was in the grip of Alpha pheromones right now, as well as high on adrenaline from the rescue. Sam was responding to the lingering scent of Callen’s Heat and he felt his own body start to react again as well. 

As Kensi went through the door, she closed it gently behind her. Sam followed in a few quick steps and twisted the lock closed. The dead body was dragged to a corner of the room and then Sam was back at Callen’s side, looking down on him. His brown eyes were black with lust and he growled as he looked at Callen. Callen couldn’t help a subservient whine as he responded to the Alpha’s scent, feeling his cock get hard just from seeing Sam’s behavior.

Sam growled again and he reached out to the gag, running his fingers along it. Callen pulled his head back and shook it, earning a look of surprise from Sam. Callen pleaded with his eyes, shifting his body as much as he could in the limitations of his restraints and he whined again, sound muffled by the gag.

Sam swept his body with a look and Callen could smell the sharp scent of Alpha pheromones as he took in Callen’s situation. Callen knew it was obvious he had already been fucked multiple times by the gang and he knew Sam would also be able to smell that Callen had come just as many times as his rapists. 

But Sam’s hot gaze made Callen’s blood stir in a way that none of those Alphas had. He was Sam’s, always had been, even if his partner didn’t know it and Sam was the one that Callen wanted fucking him now, as his Omega side reacted to the presence of the Alpha.

Heat flickered along his nerve endings, making Callen feel like his body was on fire. He knew immediately that he and Sam were compatible and would make perfect Mates. He whined again, shifting once more on the bed, getting his knees under him and spreading his legs as much as possible, presenting to Sam in a way that made it obvious what he wanted.

Sam’s hand tilted his chin up and Callen gazed into dark eyes. “Are you sure G?” he asked and Callen admired his restraint and the ability to even ask the question, even though his own body had to be on fire as well.

Callen nodded as much as he could in Sam’s hold and managed to say “Yes,” around the gag, making it as clear as he could. 

Sam held his gaze and Callen put everything he was feeling into his look, wanting Sam so much and needing him to know that. Sam eventually let go and nodded, then quickly pulled off his tac vest, dropping it to the floor. He gently removed his hand gun from his thigh holster and set that on the floor next to the vest and long gun that he’d already set aside.

Callen watched eagerly as Sam unfastened his pants, before moving out of sight. The restraints meant Callen couldn’t see, only hear, Sam get onto the bed behind him, hands coming to rest on Callen’s ass.

The touch made Callen moan around the gag, Sam was gentle as he parted Callen’s buttocks and he wondered what Sam thought as he looked at his hole. Callen knew it would be red and swollen, he was sensitive and sore from being taken so many times already, but he still wanted Sam inside him.

A callused finger rubbed at the sensitive flesh, then slid inside him and Callen moaned again. Knowing it was Sam was enough to make his cock start leaking and his ass get slick, ready to be filled by an Alpha. His Alpha.

Sam didn’t hesitate, quickly pressing a second, then third finger into Callen’s ass. Sam’s fingers felt good inside him, sliding easily on the come from his tormenters as well as Callen’s natural slick. Callen couldn’t help whining and pushing his hips backwards as much as possible within the confines of the restraints.

Sam slapped his ass, hard, making Callen jump and moan. “Hold still!” he ordered and Callen froze in place, responding instinctually to the Alpha’s order.

Sam rewarded him by pushing in his fourth finger and Callen was moaning again, unable to stop the noises spilling from around the gag. He really wanted Sam’s big cock inside him and his hips rocked back again.

Sam spanked him again, in the same spot as before, pressing his knuckles into Callen’s prostate at the same time and Callen yelled around the gag, cock leaking pre-come as liberally as his ass oozed slick. He was so ready to get fucked again.

Sam’s fingers finally withdrew and Callen shifted his legs even more widely, making his thighs ache and his ankle restraints clank. Sam didn’t keep him waiting, shoving in hard and fast, so that Callen yelled again. The gag muffled the noise, one of the reasons Callen had wanted Sam to leave it on. He didn’t need any over-protective Alphas to come running in while Sam was claiming him.

A few hard thrusts and Callen felt Sam’s knot at his hole. He tensed up, knowing it was going to hurt even with the amount of come and slick in his ass. Sam’s dick was bigger than average and his knot was no different. 

“Relax G,” Sam said, rubbing his back.

Callen forced himself to take deep breaths as much as possible with the gag still stuffed in his mouth. He needed it for a bit longer though, because he wouldn’t be able to hold back when Sam knotted him.

As Callen exhaled the next time, he felt extreme pressure at his hole and a sensation he’d not felt before, even with the other Alphas. He cried out around the gag, but Sam just gripped his hips more tightly and kept up the pressure.

As Callen struggled to breathe through the pain, he felt Sam’s hips move forward once more and that was it, he screamed as Sam’s knot pushed all the way into his ass. Sam leaned forward so that his whole body covered Callen’s, one hand reaching to unfasten a wrist restraint, while the other unbuckled the gag.

Callen panted for breath, relieved he could finally do so more easily, as Sam released his other wrist. Then Sam was somehow twisting while still buried deep inside him and freed the ankle cuffs as well. He moved Callen’s arms and legs so that they were covered by Sam’s, so that he was completely blanketed by the Alpha.

Then Sam lowered his head to lick across the back of Callen’s neck. Callen tilted his head forward, knowing what came next, even though it wasn’t something he thought he’d ever experience. Sam’s cock remained lodged deep in Callen’s ass, knot filling him, but his hips moved restlessly and Callen knew what Sam needed.

“Do it,” he croaked, voice wrecked from the gag and the yelling he’d done.

Sam grunted, breath hot on Callen’s neck and set his teeth on that spot, the one all Omegas had, which would seal their fate as Mates. As Sam bit down hard, breaking the skin, Callen screamed again, both of them coming in that moment. 

*

Callen woke slowly, mind hazy in that way that suggested the good drugs. He felt pain-free as a result and enjoyed that and the soft bed beneath him, as he listened to the beeping of hospital monitors. Forcing heavy eyes to open, he saw his partner at his side.

“Sam,” he croaked, wincing at how wrecked his voice sounded.

Sam frowned at him, reaching for a cup on the tray table. A sliver of ice was fed to him and Callen moaned in appreciation at the sensation of cold water trickling down his throat. He accepted a second before attempting to say anything else, wondering why his partner was so quiet.

“You ‘k?” he managed to ask.

Sam’s frown deepened. “I’m fine G,” he said. 

Callen approximated a nod and smile, then his eyes slid closed again and he welcomed the returning darkness.

*

Sam continued to frown at his partner as he watched him fall asleep. It wasn’t unexpected, with all the medication he was on and the fact he was suffering from major trauma. He’d been beaten repeatedly, as well as the obvious evidence of rape and was lucky that none of his injuries were considered too serious by the doctors. He did have several fractures though, including one arm and the opposing ankle, as well as a couple of ribs. His head was intact though, which had been Sam’s major concern.

The doctors had assured Sam that Callen would make a full recovery within a matter of weeks, as long as he got the rest he needed. Sam had assured them in return that Callen would get plenty of rest, supervised by Sam. He was feeling guilty at the fact he’d given in to his Alpha nature and Mated with his partner when he was so badly injured, particularly when he hadn’t even known Callen was an Omega until he’d gotten to the room where he was being held.

“Mr Hanna,” Hetty’s voice called to him over the room’s intercom and Sam looked up to see her wave from the window. 

He checked his partner quickly, but for once he was sleeping heavily, so Sam rose from his chair and crossed to the door. He wasn’t ready to leave the isolation room the doctors had put them in, once they’d understood the circumstances of Callen’s injuries and their recent Mating.

“Hetty,” Sam acknowledged, picking up the phone on his side of the room.

“How is our boy?” she asked.

Sam fought not to growl at what he perceived as Hetty’s possessive tone. He reminded himself that she was the closest his Mate had to a family and that she wasn’t a threat to Sam.

“He woke briefly,” he said shortly.

Hetty smiled. “That’s good to hear,” she said, sounding warm. 

Sam nodded, but didn’t volunteer any more information. Even the few feet separating him from Callen seemed too far at the moment.

“We have some things to discuss,” Hetty’s remark brought Sam’s attention back to her presence, rather than his monitoring of Callen’s level of consciousness, or in this case unconsciousness, as he continued to slumber behind Sam.

“Not now though.” Hetty continued, when he focussed on her again. “Mr Callen will need a few days here first the doctors tell me, then you will be able to take him home to continue his recovery as well as work out your situation.”

Sam snorted at her delicate phrasing. ‘Situation’ was one way of putting it he supposed. “You knew,” he said bluntly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You knew he’s Omega,” Sam clarified, as if she didn’t know what he was talking about.

“That is not for me to discuss Sam,” she told him, using his first name to make it clear this was no longer an official conversation. “Not while your partner remains unable to speak for himself. He must give me his consent before I talk about his past.”

Sam sighed, but he understood what she was saying. Callen was notoriously private and stingy with personal information, even with Sam, despite their years together as partners and friends.

“I will leave you to watch over him Sam,” Hetty added. “I can have some things brought in for you, if you want. Clothes and so forth.”

Sam shook his head. “We’re good,” he said. “Hospital issue is actually pretty decent for Alphas and Omegas that are newly mated. Maybe later, when G’s ready to go home, he’ll want his own stuff but not for now. Thank you,” he added.

“Very well then, I will return tomorrow for an update,” Hetty said and hung up her phone. 

Sam nodded and watched her walk away, then closed the blinds over the windows. The staff probably wouldn’t like it, but they had monitors they could use to observe Callen. Sam needed to make sure there were no prying eyes watching them until his Alpha instincts had settled and that wouldn’t happen until they were in his home, where he was sure it was safe.

*

The next couple of days, doctors drifted in and out, checking on them regularly. Callen mostly slept on, oblivious to the comings and goings. Sam had his medical proxy as well as being listed as next of kin and he agreed with the doctors who said it would be kinder for Callen to be sedated for the first part of his recovery, while he was still going through Heat.

They had taken blood again a few hours ago, saying it was to check the progress of Callen’s Heat, to see how much longer it would last. Sam had nodded, but stayed close, not liking anyone else touching his Mate. He’d been tempted to order the staff to let him do the blood draw himself, but realized he was being possessive and over-protective because of their newly-Mated status and made himself back down.

Afterwards, Sam had sat holding Callen’s hand, stroking over the back of it and let his mind and body relax, not quite sleeping, but not really awake either. It was a state he had perfected during his time in the SEALs, allowing him to get some down time but still stay on guard and aware of his surroundings at some level.

The door opening brought him fully alert and he looked up to see a new doctor coming into the room, followed by a man in a suit. Sam immediately tensed up, straightening in his seat. He recognized the scents of a mated couple, surprised to see that the doctor was the Omega and a young woman as well. The Alpha stayed by the door, watching Sam closely as the doctor approached.

“Alpha Hanna,” the doctor said in a pleasant, polite tone. “I am Doctor Ruth Stevens and that is my Alpha, Ralph Handley.” She indicated back towards the man at the door. “I have been asked to consult on your partner’s case by your boss, Henrietta Lang.”

Sam stared at her in surprise. Hetty had given him no indication of such a plan when she’d spoken to him on the phone that morning.

“Why?” he asked simply.

The doctor gave him a smile, not put out by his less than polite question. “I specialize in dealing with Omegas who have non-traditional Emergences, such as those that occur at a very young age or much later in life. These are rare cases, but the patients generally require additional support to deal with their changed circumstances.”

“So you’re here because G somehow Emerged in that warehouse at the age of thirty seven?” Sam guessed.

“Actually Omega Callen fits into a third group,” Doctor Stevens explained. “I am given to understand that he Emerged initially at the age of fifteen, but has been suppressing through drugs since he was eighteen.”

Sam frowned at that. “Given to understand?” he asked.

Doctor Stevens gave a small sigh, then smiled. “It was expected that you would pick up on that, so I have been given permission to share some information with you.”

Sam glanced back towards the doorway, where her Alpha remained standing silent and still. “He gets to hear this too?”

“Alpha Handley is an attorney whose company works for the person who gave me the information about your partner. Not only does doctor-patient privilege apply here, but attorney-client privilege too.”

Sam frowned, this was making less and less sense to him. He sat back in his chair and decided he needed to hear what was going on. “Please explain.”

Doctor Stevens nodded and took the spare chair that was in a corner of the room, bringing it to sit next to Sam at Callen’s bedside.

“You know about your Mate’s childhood?” Dr Stevens asked. 

Sam nodded. “The basics at least,” he replied. “Thirty seven foster homes from the age of five, no idea who his parents are, had a sister who died aged eleven,” he recited.

“That is correct,” Dr Stevens said. “When he was fifteen, Callen ran away from his foster placement because the father was abusive. He robbed a storage locker and got caught. Social Services had no real idea what to do with him, so he was sent to Juvie. After three days, he Emerged as Omega.”

Sam drew in a sharp breath at that and Dr Stevens gave him an understanding look. “Whatever you are imagining, it was worse,” she told him. “Some of the other young men there were close to their eighteenth birthdays and had already Emerged as Alphas. Callen was smaller and weaker than most of them and they acted immediately he went into Heat.”

Sam turned to look at his partner, shaking his head at the mental images the Doctor’s words conjured up. He remembered when he was a teenager, Emerging as Alpha and being near a newly-Emerged Omega. It had been all he could do not to attack the younger boy and take what he knew wasn’t actually being offered, despite what his instincts told him.

He took Callen’s hand again, remembering the lack of control at the warehouse and thinking he wasn’t any better than any of the other Alphas who had used and abused his partner in the past.

“You’re not them Sam,” Dr Stevens said, making his head snap back to look at her.

She smiled. “I know what you’re thinking,” she told him. “I can see it in the way you look at him. But Hetty gave me your private report into what happened at the warehouse and I know that despite you thinking you’re no better than all the other Alphas who took what they wanted from an Omega, that isn’t true.”

“Isn’t it?” Sam asked roughly.

“Do you really imagine you would still be here if that was the case?” Dr Stevens asked. 

Sam frowned. He had been completely honest in the report to Hetty which the Doctor was saying she’d seen. He knew that Hetty wouldn’t let him stay with his partner if she thought there was a risk. She was an experienced Alpha and she didn’t tolerate what she would call nonsense and what Sam would call bullshit from anyone.

“We got off the point,” Sam said, knowing that Dr Stevens was right.

She smiled at him, acknowledging his capitulation, even if he hadn’t admitted it. “The point is that after two days of hell in Juvie when he first went into Heat, Callen then managed to escape and steal a car.”

Sam couldn’t help a wry grin at that, it sounded just like the sort of thing Callen would do.

“Unfortunately, he didn’t really know how to drive, the police pursued him and he crashed the car. They wanted to arrest him and try him as an adult, assault with a deadly weapon on two police officers. But fortunately for Callen, Fate intervened, in the shape of Henrietta Lang.”

Sam drew in a breath of surprise at that. “Hetty met Callen at fifteen?” he asked. Neither of them had mentioned that in the time that he’d known them.

“It’s not widely known, for a variety of reasons, as I’m sure you can guess,” Dr Stevens told him. “But Hetty agreed I could tell you today, as part of the filling in of some of the blanks of Callen’s past and why he has been Suppressing for so many years.”

“Okay,” Sam agreed. “So what happened after that?”

“Rather than send Callen back to Child Services, to try and find another group home or foster family for him, Hetty took Callen in herself. He went to live with her and stayed there until he was eighteen. For those three years, he had home schooling, so that he could pass his GED and he lived normally as an Omega, going through Heat in the same way any teenager does. However, he chose not to seek out a Mate at any time in that three years, instead staying shut indoors each time until his Heat passed.”

Sam nodded. “I can understand that, after what happened when he Emerged,” he agreed. “What happened when he turned eighteen?”

“He was recruited by the CIA,” Dr Stevens said, surprising Sam all over again. He knew his partner had worked for the Agency, but assumed he hadn’t joined them until some time in his twenties.

“So that’s why he started Suppressing?” he guessed.

“Yes,” Dr Stevens agreed. “He wanted to accept the job offer, but no one at Langley knew of his Omega status, Hetty had worked hard to keep it secret. They agreed he would start to use the Suppressants, so that he could join the CIA. Going in as a Beta was far more conducive to a successful career than being an Omega could ever be, if they hadn’t just rescinded the job offer once they found out.”

Sam could understand that too. Omegas were still regarded as little more than pets or fuck toys by most people twenty years ago. Attitudes had changed a lot since then, but some of that old prejudice still lingered even today.

“So he just carried on Suppressing even when he moved on to other agencies?” Sam asked.

“I think it had become habit by then and he preferred it because it allowed him to continue doing the work he had quickly shown such a proficiency for. Even though attitudes have improved slowly, law enforcement is still one of the biggest hold outs against having Omegas active in their ranks, working jobs in the field.”

Sam knew that was true. Most law enforcement officials were Alphas or Betas, because most people still believed they were the only ones able to do that sort of role. Even NCIS was the same. 

“So now what?” Sam asked. “Callen was captured and held for two weeks, the Suppressants wore off in that time, and all those Alphas used him, just like when he first Emerged. But he somehow didn’t Mate with any of them?”

Dr Stevens shifted in her chair and reached for the jug of water on Callen’s tray table. Sam watched her pour some into a glass and drink from it. He recognized the stalling tactic, but didn’t worry about it, he had all the time in the world where his partner was concerned.

Finally, she put the glass down and looked at Sam again. “I think that because he’d been using the drugs for so long, he wasn’t completely clear of the effects when those men started to rape him. He wasn’t in Heat yet because the chemicals were still lingering in his blood stream. He did start to present Omega signals and that was what the Alphas responded to. It wasn’t until you arrived that his Heat was finally triggered.”

“You think my presence was what did it?” Sam asked.

“He knew who and what those men were and somehow managed to hold back his instincts until he was with someone who he knew was safe and with whom he wanted to Mate,” Dr Stevens said. “All those years of suppressing allowed him to control himself until the right Alpha came along.”

Sam felt a sense of relief at that, even though he knew this was all just supposition on the part of the doctor. It did make him feel better about the situation though.

“So you think there’s a chance this could work for us?” he asked, allowing himself to hope.

“There’s no reason for it not to, as long as you’re both willing,” Dr Stevens answered. “However, there is something else we need to discuss. It’s part of the reason why I was asked to consult on this case.”

“Go on,” Sam said when she paused.

Dr Stevens took a breath. “As I mentioned before, I help those who Emerge early or late or who have been Suppressing for long periods and then for whatever reason stop doing so.”

“Like G,” Sam added.

“Exactly. In this latter situation, we often find that the Omega’s Heat is atypical, because it has been held back for so long. The blood work done earlier on Callen shows that to be the case here.”

Sam frowned. “Atypical how?”

“In this case, his Heat is still showing in the same way we would expect from someone who has only just started, rather than as having been in effect for several days already. The chemical markers aren’t showing any signs of breaking down yet.”

Sam shook his head. He didn’t really understand any of the science behind Omega Heat, but that didn’t sound good. “So how do you treat that?” he asked.

“We don’t,” Dr Stevens said simply. “The only way to deal with it is to allow the Omega to experience the Heat and Mate if they choose to do so.”

Sam got that straight away. “So you need to let G wake up,” he guessed. “Let him decide what he wants to do.”

“Exactly,” Dr Stevens seemed pleased at his understanding. “There will be no more sedative administered, it will be allowed to wear off. But before it does, the hospital have agreed you need to be moved from this isolation suite to a Mating suite instead, as the facilities there are more private and better for your needs. I will be available to monitor Callen’s physical injuries as he continues to heal, but as much as possible, we will leave you alone to work through the Heat as you choose.”

“I understand,” Sam said. “This will be kept confidential though?”

“Of course,” Dr Stevens said immediately. “We will treat you no differently to any other Mated pair and medical privilege absolutely applies here.”

Sam was relieved to hear that. “Alright then, when do we move?”

“We have a Mating suite ready for you, so the sooner the better. I’m guessing you would prefer to have as few people involved as possible, so the senior doctor has agreed that Alpha Handley and I can escort you down to the floor where they’re set up.”

“Thank you,” Sam said and he gave the Omega his warmest smile. This wasn’t the sort of conversation he’d been expecting to have and he had a lot to consider while he waited for his partner, his Mate, to wake up.

*

The trip down to the Mating suite was smooth. The corridors were empty, partly because of the time of day – it was the dinner hour, so there were no visitors around, but also because the staff had been ordered to keep clear while the newly Mated couple were moved.

Alpha Handley took one end of Callen’s gurney and Sam took the other. Dr Stevens walked alongside, keeping an eye on Callen. They’d removed most of the equipment he was connected to, just leaving the IV of nutrients for now. It helped make the trip easier and Dr Stevens had said Callen didn’t need the monitors or oxygen mask any more.

Once they reached the suite, the other Alpha again waited silently by the door while Dr Stevens helped Sam get Callen settled. She finally removed the IV and pointed out the kitchenette which was stocked with a variety of food and drink for them.

“No alcohol,” she noted, as she opened the well-stocked fridge.

Sam just nodded. It wasn’t like they would want it now anyway. “If you need anything, please call,” Dr Stevens pointed out the intercom. “Otherwise, I will be back tomorrow lunch time to check up on you both.”

“Thank you doctor,” Sam smiled at her and she smiled back, pushing the gurney out the door with the help of her Alpha.

Sam locked the door behind them and checked no one could see into the room. He’d been assured that the room’s security system was passive only and wouldn’t be recording or actively monitored unless there was a medical need, which there wasn’t at the moment. Satisfied, Sam went back to the bed where he’d left his Mate. He settled in next to Callen to wait for him to wake up.

*

A couple of hours later, Callen was moving about restlessly on the bed, eyes opening briefly as he turned over, before closing again. He was fighting to wake up and Sam was prepared. He’d stripped off Callen’s hospital scrubs as well as undressing himself and now he was just waiting for Callen to wake up properly before he mounted him.

Callen shifted on to his side, facing Sam and hazy blue eyes fluttered open, before locking on Sam’s face. “Sam,” he croaked.

“G,” Sam said evenly, studying him closely. 

His Mate’s eyes closed, but then opened again and this time he looked more focussed. “Alpha?” he asked, moving closer to Sam.

Sam smiled at him. “Mate,” he said simply and Callen nodded.

As Sam waited, Callen shifted again, on to all fours this time, spreading his legs wide. “Please,” he said and Sam smelled his pheromones as Callen’s Heat flared.

Sam’s body responded, releasing his own Alpha pheromones as he moved to kneel behind Callen. He parted his Mate’s buttocks, seeing his ass was already slick and ready for him. It was easy to push the head of his cock into Callen’s hole, making him grunt as he did so. But his Mate didn’t just lie there and take it, instead pushing back against Sam’s bigger frame.

Sam grabbed his hips tightly and shoved, hard, forcing his cock inside. Callen screamed, but held still. Sam grunted with satisfaction at the feeling of his Mate’s tight ass gripping the length of his cock. Callen was trembling beneath him, but still waited for Sam to move.

Sam leaned forward, stretching himself over Callen’s body, covering it with his own. Callen whined and bared his neck to Sam. Sam huffed in satisfaction, seeing his Mate submit to him so easily. He bent to lick and suck at the vulnerable nape that was presented to him, getting ready to bite down on Callen’s Omega gland and mark him once more.

Sam thrust a few times, feeling his knot start to swell as Callen’s hole got more slick and stretched. He was careful to time things just right and as he pressed in, knotting Callen’s ass, he also bit hard, breaking the flesh and tasting blood and Omega fluid as Callen screamed and they both climaxed.

Callen went limp beneath him, collapsing on to the bed and Sam lowered himself down, knot locked in place. They were joined for as long as it took for Sam’s knot to go down and he was happy to lie there, holding on to his Mate. He rolled them so that Callen could breathe properly, knowing his Mate needed that after the injuries he had suffered in captivity.

Callen was out cold, the force of his Heat-induced orgasm wiping him out on top of the after-effects of the drugs and his continuing recovery. Sam held him, cock still pulsing in his Mate’s ass, gently licking over the back of his neck and the bite mark he’d put there. He let himself stroke his Mate’s body, playing with pert nipples, before reaching to take Callen’s cock in hand.

The Omega was a decent size for his kind and Sam fondled the soft flesh, before reaching down to squeeze his balls, then went on to rub at his perineum and feel where his own cock was still locked in the other man’s ass. Sam hummed in satisfaction, pleased with his Mate, waiting for him to wake up enough so that Sam could take him again. 

*

Callen woke with a groan, clenching down on the ten inch cock still buried in his ass. It felt good and he rocked back in Sam’s grip, feeling more slick release inside him as Sam pulled back slightly, then pushed forward again. Callen’s cock was hard again, one of Sam’s hands gripping the slick flesh tightly.

Sam rolled them again, pushing Callen down on to his belly before dragging his hips up again. Callen whined, Heat flaring through his nerve endings again as he smelled his Alpha’s pheromones. Sam’s knot had gone down, as he started to thrust in and out of Callen’s ass once more. Callen tried to push back into him, but Sam had one hand on the back of his neck, while the other squeezed his ass meaning the Omega couldn’t move.

“Please,” Callen begged, trembling with his need to be knotted and filled once more. 

Sam growled and thrust harder and Callen could feel his knot swelling against his ass once more. As Sam shoved into him, he smacked Callen’s ass hard, making him yell. But Callen didn’t protest as his Alpha fucked him roughly, until his knot was locked in Callen’s ass again. Sam continued to spank him, squeezing the back of his neck with the other hand, pressing on Callen’s Omega gland.

Callen was whining and squirming, needing Sam to come, so that he could come as well. The Alpha didn’t seem in a hurry though, hips still rocking against Callen’s aching ass, cock buried deep inside him. Still he spanked Callen, who couldn’t hold still, clenching on Sam’s hard length as he sobbed for breath.

Sam suddenly dragged him upright, making Callen moan in surprise. He collapsed back against his Alpha’s body, his Mate’s strength keeping him place. The hand that had been on his neck went to his cock, squeezing the aching flesh, while the other hand splayed over his belly. Sam nudged his head forward so that he had easier access to Callen’s neck.

Callen braced himself, knowing Sam was finally going to come, his Alpha’s teeth setting against his sore neck once more. Sam didn’t keep him waiting any longer, biting again as he squeezed Callen’s cock and shoved upwards with his hips. Callen couldn’t stop the scream that escaped again, feeling his orgasm punch through him as Sam’s cock pulsed his ass, filling it with his come once more.

As the pleasure swept through him, Callen felt the darkness come over him once more and he gave into the inevitable, slumping in Sam’s hold on him as his senses were overloaded and his mind gave way to his Omega instincts.

* 

Sam woke up slowly, body still wrapped around Callen. He hummed in satisfaction at the feel of his Mate relaxed in sleep next to him. Callen smelled good, his own scent mixed with the scent of arousal, slick and come. Sam’s hard cock was nestled against his ass and it was tempting to shift the couple of inches necessary to slide back into his Mate’s well-used hole, sliding in on the slick and come that was there from earlier. But Sam fought to hold back his Alpha instincts, knowing Callen needed the sleep more than anything at the moment, while he continued to recover from his injuries.

Instead, Sam carefully disentangled their bodies, soothing Callen when he shifted and muttered something. After a few seconds, he settled down again, so Sam got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. He was pleased to see that it was set up as a wet room, so there was plenty of space for the two of them to shower together. He was looking forward to having a wet, slippery Callen under him for a hard fuck. Sam loved the water, legacy of his time as a SEAL and had always enjoyed fucking in the bath or shower, or at a spa or on a beach. It added something to the experience that called to his instincts.

For now, he did his business then headed to the kitchen area to check the supplies, belly rumbling in emptiness. There was plenty of fresh fruit in the fridge, so Sam pulled out a variety of items, along with a carton of milk. He also brewed some fresh coffee, while he chopped melon, mango and papaya, enjoying the scents and tastes of the exotic fruit. He would blend some into a smoothie for Callen, but not until his Mate woke up. The noise of the blender would disturb him and Sam wanted him to wake naturally if possible.

Sam had just poured a cup of coffee when he heard a tentative “Sam?” from the direction of the bed. He put the mug back down and hurried over to find a sleepy Callen looking up at him.

“Hey,” he said with a smile. 

Callen smiled back at him, then frowned as he shifted on the bed. “Need to pee,” he told Sam.

“Let me help you then,” Sam said, holding out a hand.

Callen nodded and moved carefully towards Sam, the frown still in place as he awkwardly shifted his injured leg. The fracture there wasn’t serious enough to warrant surgery or a brace, but the ankle was clearly swollen and Sam could tell it was bothering his Mate a lot right now. Fortunately, Dr Stevens had left painkillers with Sam, so he could give some to Callen once he was finished in the bathroom.

Callen leaned heavily on Sam as he slowly limped to the bathroom. “Can you stand by yourself?” Sam asked him, once they made their way inside.

Callen pulled a face. “I’ll manage,” he said shortly.

Sam sighed, but wasn’t surprised. Omega or not, his partner was used to tackling life solo. “Maybe this time you don’t need to G,” he suggested.

Callen turned carefully and looked up at him. “I got this Sam,” he said firmly. “Please.”

The plea was softer and accompanied by puppy dog eyes and Sam couldn’t help letting it go, just this once.

“I’ll be right outside and you’re not locking the door,” he warned.

Callen smiled, but it wasn’t triumphant, like he’d got his own way, but understanding instead. He just nodded and after a minute of studying him, Sam nodded back and left him to it. The door clicked shut, but didn’t lock and Sam decided to trust him. He needed to finish preparing his partner’s smoothie, which he could do while he waited. He’d hear the flush when Callen was done and could be back as soon as he was needed again.

A few minutes later, when the bathroom door opened, Sam was in place again. Callen reached for his arm without hesitation and allowed Sam to support him back to the bed without saying a word. Once there, Sam settled him into a pile of pillows and covered him with a blanket. Callen raised his eyebrows at the fussing, but didn’t call him on it.

“Take these,” Sam said, holding out a handful of tablets with a glass of water.

Callen raised an eyebrow and made no move to accept them. “What are they?”

“Painkillers, muscle relaxant and antibiotic,” Sam told him, hand still extended.

Callen didn’t argue, allowing Sam to tip them into his hand and accepted the glass of water. Sam watched closely as he swallowed them all down, then took back the glass of water and handed over the smoothie instead.

“Mango, melon, papaya, banana, yogurt and protein powder,” Sam told him before Callen could ask.

Callen smiled and took a mouthful, humming at the taste. “Thank you,” he said. “Will you come here?” he patted the bed beside him and Sam accepted the invitation.

As soon as he was settled, Callen nestled against his side, surprising Sam. He went with it though, putting an arm around his Mate and kissing the top of his head. Callen smelled good, Heat still simmering below the surface, although other needs had pushed it back for the moment. Sam didn’t think it would take much to coax it back to life though. 

Callen seemed content to sit there, drinking his smoothie in silence, so Sam stayed quiet himself, relaxing and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. After a while, Sam felt the weight on his side get heavier and looked down to see Callen’s eyes were closed, glass tipping in his hand. Sam rescued it and set it aside, noting that Callen had drunk most of it before he fell asleep again.

Sam carefully maneuvered them to lie down, keeping Callen close to him as he did so. He decided to sleep some more himself; he had not rested much while they were searching for Callen and even his energy ran out eventually.

*

Callen was surprised to find himself awake while his partner slept, it was unexpected given how hyper-vigilant Sam had been since the rescue. But Callen decided to take advantage of the opportunity. He felt recharged after all the rest he’d gotten and his Heat was making itself known to him once more.

Callen pushed aside the covers to reveal his Alpha’s nude body. He hummed in approval at the powerful muscled form revealed to him. He had always been drawn to Sam’s strength, more than any of his other characteristics and had wondered what it would be like to have it take control of him. Sam wasn’t like any of the other Alphas Callen had known over the years, with his protective and nurturing side, which he had taken advantage of, even while keeping his own Omega nature hidden.

Now, with the Heat once more burning through his veins, Callen wanted that strength holding him down and his Alpha’s cock knotting him once more. He carefully straddled Sam’s body, wincing a little at a twinge from his ankle, but able to ignore the pain in favor of the desire making his cock get hard and his hole get slick. Sam was already half-hard too, even in sleep and Callen was able to ease his ass down over Sam’s cock easily enough. 

He was still stretched and slick from before, even though it was hours since their last fuck and the Heat made it all feel good as Sam’s cock filled him once more. Callen just sat there, clenching on Sam’s cock, enjoying being connected so intimately to his Alpha. He rocked slowly, not lifting himself off the hard column of flesh, waiting for Sam to wake up and his cock to get fully hard, knowing that once he did, the Alpha’s knot would soon be inside him too.

After a few minutes, Sam stirred awake with a groan, blinking up at Callen in surprise. “Omega,” he growled and Callen gave him a smug grin.

“Alpha,” he said and pushed himself up carefully, then slammed back down again once more.

Sam growled, so Callen did it again and again, rising and falling on the thick flesh as his ass got more and more slick and their combined scents filled the air. Sam growled once more and in a surprising – and hot – show of strength pushed up to take hold of Callen and tip him backwards on the bed, cock staying embedded in his ass the whole time.

Callen moaned in pleasure at that, cock throbbing at the dominant display. Sam dragged him up so that Callen’s ass was in his lap, bending him in half as Sam grabbed his hips and started to thrust, growling the whole time. Callen moaned and whined, writhing in the Alpha’s tight grip, as he locked his legs around Sam’s waist.

Sam thrust harder and faster and before long, Callen could feel his knot pressing against his hole. He pushed back against Sam’s thrusts, wanting it inside him. Sam growled more loudly and it only took a couple more thrusts before he was knotting Callen. He grabbed Callen’s hips even tighter and bent down to bite at his neck, right over the Omega’s bonding gland. 

The earlier bites meant Sam was able to break the skin easily and Callen screamed as pleasure tore through him, his cock spurting between them as he felt Sam flood his insides with come, still rutting into his ass, even though his knot had them locked together. Callen’s vision went white, but this time he barely managed not to pass out, as his body shook from the force of their mating once more. 

Sam lowered himself down to the bed, not quite putting his full weight on Callen, who pulled a face.

“What G?” Sam asked.

“I guess this wasn’t the ideal position,” he said. They were locked together until Sam’s knot went down, which would be a while, from previous experience.

Sam frowned, then shifted slightly. “Put your arms around me,” he instructed Callen, who did as he was told.

In a show of strength that left Callen breathless, Sam lifted him up and shifted them so that he was sitting against the head of the bed, with Callen in his lap, legs and arms around him. Callen moaned as they settled into position.

“That was hot,” Callen said, rocking on Sam’s cock, clenching his ass around the still-hard length inside of him. It was enough for his own cock to start to revive as well, as his Heat continued to hum along his nerve endings.

Sam hummed in approval, one hand tilting Callen’s face up so they could kiss, while the other took a firm grip of Callen’s cock. They stayed like that, just kissing and touching, while Callen’s cock got harder and Sam had to start thrusting again. 

Callen still couldn’t move off Sam’s cock, but he wasn’t bothered by that, enjoying being filled. He continued to rock on Sam, clenching rhythmically on his dick so that he prolonged the knotting. Sam stroked him as well, making Callen break the kiss to moan, panting against Sam’s neck as he got closer to coming again.

Sam didn’t let up his stroking, moving to bite down the side of Callen’s neck, until his mouth was hovering over the Omega’s bonding gland once more.

“Ready G?” he asked, breath puffing against the sensitive skin.

Callen moaned. “Please,” he begged, needing that extra stimulation to get him over the edge.

Sam licked him once, then closed his mouth on Callen’s neck once more. He squeezed Callen’s cock firmly at the same time as he bit down and that was all he needed to come again. The position meant Callen was practically screaming in his Alpha’s ear, which he would be sorry about once he recovered. In the meantime, Sam’s cock was flooding him with come again and his knot had swelled back to full size, ensuring they remained locked together for a while longer.

*

Sam’s cock had just slipped free of Callen when there was a buzz of the intercom at the entrance to the suite. Callen jumped a little at the unexpected noise.

“That’ll be the doctor come to check on you,” Sam commented, as he carefully shifted his Omega to one side.

Callen frowned at that, but didn’t say anything, as he watched Sam leave the bed. Sam retrieved a bathrobe from the closet across the room and pulled it on before heading to the door. Callen gave a little sigh as his partner’s body was covered by white material. Not that he wanted anyone else admiring his Alpha. Callen pulled a sheet up to cover his own nudity as Sam opened the door and welcomed someone inside.

A young woman was followed by a tall man and Callen immediately got the scent of Alpha and “bad” and “wrong” suddenly screamed across his senses. He shuddered as a glimpse of dark hair triggered a memory of the warehouse and the lead tormentor of the men who had held him captive. It was enough to cause a cascade of emotions and sensory overload through his body, leading to a flashback.

With a frightened noise, Callen flung himself off the bed and across the room, crying out as he landed awkwardly on his broken ankle and stumbled hard. He ignored the cry of his name from behind him as he dragged himself to a doorway and into the bathroom. Slamming the door, he fumbled with the lock, but couldn’t fathom how to secure it in his panic. 

Callen scrabbled through a cabinet looking for a weapon of some sort, but couldn’t even find nail scissors. He decided he’d have to rely on his own skills to protect himself and crossed to the opposite corner, crouching down as small as he could, ignoring the pain in his body.

The door opened again and light flooded the room, making Callen wince. He shrunk back further into his corner, pressing against the walls as a figure loomed over him. The man reached out to him and Callen cried out, launching himself forward to go on the offensive, wanting to attack first. He hit out, striking the man on the chest and kicking out at his legs.

The figure grappled with him, calling his name, but Callen ignored him as he continued to struggle, finding it hard to fight with the way his ankle was hampering him. Arms came around him in a firm hold, despite Callen’s efforts and the man said something to him. Callen couldn’t hear over the sound of his own blood roaring in his ears and he renewed his struggles to get free. He reared his head back, trying to break the other guy’s nose, but the man swore and jerked away from him.

Callen realized he was making noises at the same time as he realized he had no clothes on and went into a frenzy of trying to kick, hit and bite the person restraining him. Legs tangled with his own and an arm went around his neck in a chokehold, while the other arm held him back against the larger body of his attacker.

Callen was still fighting to get free, but the chokehold suddenly let up and a hand gripped the back of his neck instead, squeezing right over the sore spot that was his bonding gland. With a whimper, Callen felt all the fight go out of him, slumping in his captor’s arms, as his submission was forced on him.

Strong arms held on to him, lowering him to the floor, but his injured ankle gave way underneath him, making him cry out in pain once more. He was lifted into the man’s arms again and cradled against his chest.

“Sh G, I’ve got you,” a voice said and Callen dimly recognized it as belonging to his partner. He frowned, wondering when Sam had gotten here and where his attacker had gone.

Callen turned his face into Sam’s chest, rubbing against soft material as he did so. He whimpered as he was carried from the small room he dimly recognized as being a bathroom, into a large suite. Then he was being lowered onto an equally large bed that dominated the room.

“Sam,” he mumbled, shivering despite the warmth of the room.

Sam shushed him again, then pulled away, making Callen moan and reach out for his partner. Then he was being wrapped in something soft and warm that smelled like his partner and he couldn’t help moaning again as he huddled down into the material, pulling it more tightly around his body. 

“You with me G?” Sam asked, sliding onto the bed next to him and wrapping both arms around him.

Callen blinked at him and looked around, recognizing that they were in a Mating suite, in a hospital somewhere. He frowned, “What happened?”

“PTSD,” Sam said gravely. “You had a flashback.”

Callen shook his head in denial. He didn’t do that sort of thing.

“I’m sorry,” Sam told him. “I didn’t think having another Alpha in the room would be a trigger, particularly when he’s mated to your Omega doctor.”

Callen gave him a wide-eyed look, confused by what was happening still. He shifted on the bed and gave a cry of pain as he jarred his injured ankle.

“G?” Sam tilted his head round to look into his eyes. 

“My ankle,” Callen said softly.

Sam frowned. “Someone needs to look at it and you’re overdue for more painkillers,” he said. “You should have had them a while ago, as well as something to eat.”

“Sorry,” Callen said miserably.

Sam shook his head. “I’m the one who should be apologizing,” he said. “I’m not doing a very good job of looking after you. Can I get the doctor back in here or would you prefer someone else instead?”

“A Beta?” Callen asked hesitantly.

“If that’s what you prefer, then of course,” Sam agreed.

Callen nodded. “I think that’s safer,” he said. “And I suppose a shrink’ll be next. Just not Nate please.”

Sam frowned again and Callen resisted the urge to reach out and rub the lines away, feeling bad for being so helpless.

“I think a psychologist can wait a bit longer,” Sam said. “But I need to go ask them to send in another doctor as well as get you some water so you can take your medication.”

Callen sighed and nodded reluctantly, moving away from Sam so that he could get off the bed again.

*

Sam fetched Callen a bottle of water and his handful of meds, then picked up the phone to speak to someone about another doctor coming in. 

“It’ll just be a few minutes,” Sam said when he got back onto the bed beside his partner, who immediately plastered himself against Sam again, needing the close contact.

Sam put his arms around Callen, who felt himself relax at the touch. His Alpha’s strength and support was just what he craved after the emotional rollercoaster he’d just been through.

They stayed like that for a little while, until the intercom buzzed once more, letting them know the new doctor had arrived. Callen reluctantly pulled away from Sam, so that he could go answer the door. He felt cold without Sam’s presence and reached for the sheet, pulling it over him, even though he still wore Sam’s bathrobe.

Sam had put on another robe before answering the door. Callen watched cautiously as a middle aged woman entered the room. She was alone, pushing a small cart of equipment as she came over to the bed.

“Omega Callen, my name is Doctor Bennett,” she said calmly.

Callen studied her carefully, but she was neutral to his Omega senses, just as a Beta should be. He finally nodded in response to her introduction, but didn’t say anything, just looked to Sam for support.

Sam got onto the bed next to him again, one arm around his shoulders and Callen felt himself relax again with the presence of his Alpha at his side.

“Where would you like to start?” Dr Bennett asked.

“The ankle,” Sam said immediately. “He hurt it again earlier and it’s pretty swollen.”

Dr Bennett nodded and moved closer. “May I?” she asked, indicating the sheet that Callen had covered himself with.

Callen pushed it aside, then moved the robe to uncover his injured leg. He winced when he saw how bruised and swollen it looked.

“Alpha Hanna,” Dr Bennett turned to look at Sam.

“Call me Sam,” he replied.

“Sam, you’ll find ice packs in the freezer over there, can you please bring me one.”

Sam nodded and headed across the room. Callen watched him go, rather than look at where the doctor was gently probing his ankle. He jerked when she touched one particularly sore spot and looked back to see what she was doing.

“At the moment, it’s too bruised to be sure whether there’s any new damage,” Dr Bennett said calmly, looking up at him. She reached for a couple of the pillows. “We need to ice and elevate it, to give the swelling a chance to go down. Once that happens, you’ll need to have an MRI. That will pick up any ligament damage as well as showing any fractures.”

Callen didn’t say anything, just leaned back and watched her carefully lift his leg up. Sam was there and shoved the pillows into place, so that she could lower his ankle again. She took the ice pack from Sam and positioned it on his foot. Callen winced at the cold, but didn’t complain.

“Fifteen minutes on, fifteen off,” Dr Bennett said to Sam, who nodded and immediately fiddled with his watch. A beeping sound suggested he was setting a timer.

Callen shifted slightly on the bed, feeling uncomfortable with his leg raised. Sam was there to help him get settled more comfortably.

“I’ll bring in a bolster when I’m done,” Dr Bennett said as she watched them. “It will give you firmer support, which will be better for your leg.”

“Thank you Doctor,” Sam smiled at her, arm around Callen’s shoulders once more.

“I need to check the rest of your injuries,” she told Callen, studying his face. He sighed, but nodded reluctant agreement, knowing he had no real choice.

Sam stayed as close as he could all through the examination and Callen was grateful for his presence and strength as he winced and groaned with each touch to his injured ribs. The arm wasn’t too bad and the rest was mostly scrapes and bruises.

When she was done, Dr Bennett stripped off her gloves and crossed her arms, studying them both closely. Callen immediately felt wary, sure he could guess what she wanted to discuss. Sam was back beside him on the bed and he moved closer, arm back in place around Callen’s shoulders. 

“You want to talk about earlier,” Callen said flatly.

Dr Bennett raised an eyebrow, probably because it was the first proper sentence he’d said to her since she arrived.

“Actually, I wanted to ask about the other aspect of your captivity,” she told him. 

Callen shrugged, picking at the belt of his robe. “Doesn’t matter,” he said sullenly. “Not like it’s the first time, they’re Alphas, I’m Omega.”

Sam’s arm tightened and he moved subtly closer, allowing Callen to turn his head into his Alpha’s chest, not wanting to discuss it.

“We’ll find a suitable psychologist to help,” Sam told Dr Bennett firmly. “G will talk when he’s ready.”

“Of course Alpha,” she immediately backed down and Callen felt himself relax minutely when she didn’t push it. “You need to keep up with the medications, eat regular light meals and keep hydrated,” she instructed. “I would also prefer it if you kept that ankle elevated as much as possible. I realize you’re still dealing with your Heat, but I’m sure you don’t want to risk damaging your ankle permanently.”

Callen shook his head at that. He wouldn’t do anything that would jeopardize his chances of going back to being an undercover agent, though other factors might come into play that affected that possibility. He was determined not to let his health cause any problems though.

“Alright, I’m done for now,” Dr Bennett announced. “I’ll just fetch that bolster for you and then you’ll be left alone until tomorrow. Remember to call if you need anything.”

“Thank you doctor,” Sam said smoothly, but he didn’t let go of Callen to see her out.

She just nodded at them, taking her cart and heading out the door. As soon as she was gone, Callen sighed in relief, feeling more relaxed now that they were alone again. Sam lifted his face and pressed their mouths together in a long, soft kiss. His watch beeping a short time later was enough to interrupt them and Callen sighed in frustration when Sam pulled away.

Sam gave him a rueful smile and leaned down to remove the ice pack, putting it on a towel next to the stack of pillows his ankle rested on.

“We need to eat,” he told Callen.

Callen sighed, but agreed. The door intercom stopped him from saying anything and Sam pulled away to go and collect the bolster from Dr Bennett. There was a short conversation Callen couldn’t hear and then Sam was back, shoving the pillows aside so that he could position Callen’s leg on the large molded shape. He helped Callen get more comfortable, then gave him a quick kiss.

“I’ll go fix lunch,” he said.

“Okay,” Callen muttered, shifting again on the bed as he watched Sam walk away towards the kitchen. Being stuck on bed rest sucked big time.

As he watched Sam moving around the kitchen collecting ingredients, Callen couldn’t help admiring his partner’s strength and graceful movements. Sam was the epitome of Alpha as far as he was concerned and it made his body sing with arousal to know that they were Mates. The Heat that had been banked all through the disastrous incident earlier and the doctor’s visit suddenly flared back to life, stoked by nothing more than Callen’s memories of the handful of times they’d already fucked.

Callen moaned quietly, moving on the bed as he felt arousal make itself know once more. His cock throbbed and his insides ached to be filled again as slick gushed out to soak his thighs. He reached down and pushed fingers inside himself, bending his good leg to the side to make it easier. He grabbed his cock with his other hand, stroking himself as he remembered what it felt like to have Sam knot him. 

Callen added another finger to his ass, grunting with satisfaction as more slick coated his thighs. He reached for his prostate and couldn’t help moaning more loudly this time as he rubbed the sensitive spot inside him. Alpha pheromones teased at his senses and he felt Sam’s presence above him. Looking up, Callen saw Sam looming over him, cock poking through the front of his loosely tied bathrobe.

“Omega,” Sam growled at him.

Callen whined, slick coating his fingers and passage as he reacted to the Alpha’s presence. Sam pulled the belt free from his robe, shrugging it off to drop to the floor unheeded. Then he climbed on the bed and grasped the hand Callen had on his cock. He wrapped the belt around the wrist, then grabbed Callen’s other wrist and tugged.

Callen gasped as his fingers popped free of his ass, soaked in his own slick. Sam wrapped the belt around that wrist as well, pushing Callen’s arms back towards his chest. As he watched, Sam moved in between his legs and guided his cock forward, easily pushing it into Callen’s stretched, slick hole. Callen couldn’t help the moan of satisfaction as he was filled with Alpha cock. It felt much better than his fingers had.

Sam pushed his bent leg down, spreading him wider, then started to fuck in earnest, slamming into Callen repeatedly, grunting as he did so. “That’s it bitch, take it,” he muttered. “Gonna fill you with my knot and come in you, see you take my seed in that greedy hole.”

Callen whined again, breathless at the primal display from his Alpha, as Sam pounded his sensitive prostate. His own cock throbbed with the need to be touched and he ached for Sam’s knot to fill him. Sam shoved in even harder and then his knot was there, locked inside him as Sam’s cock erupted in his ass, flooding his insides with come. Callen moaned loudly as he came as well, body shaking as his cock spurted over his belly.

“Yeah, that’s it Omega, take it,” Sam said breathlessly, hips still rocking against Callen’s ass while it milked his knot of come.

Callen was a limp mess on the bed as Sam slumped forward on to him, knot still buried in Callen to keep them together. Callen lifted his arms over Sam’s neck awkwardly, despite the belt that still bound his wrists. Sam bit lightly at his bonding gland, making Callen moan and his ass clench down again. 

“Good boy,” Sam said roughly, sounding sated and satisfied. “Gonna breed you full of my seed, see your belly swell with come, make you take my knot till you catch a pup in you.”

Callen startled at that, not having expected that sentiment from his partner. Sam moved from licking his neck to biting at one nipple, hips still lazily moving against Callen’s ass as they waited for his knot to go down. Sam didn’t appear to notice his reaction as he continued to worry at Callen’s chest, going from side to side until both nipples were red and sore from the attention.

Beeping from Sam’s watch surprised them both and Sam grunted as he shifted position. He managed to pull free of Callen’s hole, making him wince a little at the soreness he felt. Moving off his body, Sam took the ice pack off Callen’s ankle, before fiddling with his watch once more. Then he reached out to remove the belt from Callen’s wrists, rubbing each one gently in turn, before licking and kissing the sensitive skin of his inner wrists. 

He smiled at Callen, before bending down to catch his mouth in a prolonged kiss. This time it was a pinging noise from the kitchen that interrupted them. 

Sam grunted in displeasure. “Sorry sweetheart, that’s the oven,” he said ruefully.

Callen’s nose caught the scent of the food and his stomach made a loud noise, making them both laugh.

“Alright, I can take a hint,” Sam told him, getting off the bed and reaching down to his bathrobe. Callen handed him the belt with a smile and Sam bent to give him a short kiss, before wrapping the belt around his waist and tying it again.

Callen watched him go back to the kitchen and finish making lunch, rubbing absently at his belly as he did so. Once they had eaten, he had to do one of the things he really hated and start talking to Sam. They had a lot to discuss it seemed.

*

Sam brought the food over to Callen where he still rested in bed, setting the plates on the tray table, before going back for glasses of water. By the time he settled next to his partner, Callen had already started eating his chicken and pasta. Sam was pleased to see that; between his weeks in captivity and the last few days of slow recovery, Callen had lost several pounds. And despite his constant teasing of Sam about his healthy eating, Sam knew he appreciated a home cooked meal.

Sam kept quiet as he started eating as well, sensing Callen had a lot on his mind. His partner had had a difficult time and he had a lot to process. He also didn’t know that Sam had been told about his childhood as well, something they would need to address soon.

Callen had cleared about half his plate, before he slowed and then stopped eating altogether. Sam wasn’t surprised, just grateful Callen had managed that much. His partner set his cutlery down, then turned to stare at Sam.

“Did you mean it?”

“What?” Sam was confused by the non-sequitur.

Callen gestured. “Earlier, did you mean what you said?”

“I said a lot of things G, you need to be more specific,” Sam told him.

Callen frowned. “What you said about breeding me, getting me pregnant,” he said.

Sam was surprised, frowning as he cast his mind back over what he had said while they were fucking. “I said that?” he asked slowly, not remembering.

Callen snorted, obviously not believing him. “You said ‘ make you take my knot till you catch a pup in you’,” he told Sam, doing a passable imitation as he even did air quotes.

“I’m sorry G, I say a lot of things in the heat of the moment,” Sam said, reaching out to lay a hand on Callen’s arm. “I was in the throes of Alpha lust, so something dumb came out my mouth.”

“You don’t want that then?” Callen sounded hurt.

Sam turned his head gently and stared into his partner’s eyes. “If you want to have my baby, then that is absolutely something we can talk about,” he told Callen slowly and sincerely. “But only if we both agree to it. I know how much your career means to you, how important you are because of your skills. I don’t want you just to breed you, you’re so much more than that.”

Callen visibly relaxed at Sam’s words and he managed a shaky smile. Sam pulled him forward for a brief kiss, then rested their heads together. “You’re not a typical Omega G, I don’t expect you to just give up working to become barefoot and pregnant.”

“Thank you,” Callen managed to mumble out the words, tears flooding his eyes. 

Sam kissed him again, slowly and thoroughly. “We’ve both got a lot to deal with here,” he said when he finally let Callen go again.

Callen nodded. “What about your family?” he asked.

Sam frowned, not getting the sudden subject change. It was typical Callen though. “You know my parents love you,” he said. “They’ll be just as surprised as the rest of us, but they aren’t going to stop loving you because you suddenly turned out to be Omega, especially not when we’re mated.”

Callen made a frustrated noise. “Not them,” he said impatiently. “Michelle and your kids.”

“Oh,” Sam nodded, understanding where Callen was coming from.

“Yeah,” Callen agreed. “You have a wife and children already.”

Sam took Callen’s hand in his, pushing the tray table aside and guiding them down to lie on the bed. “You’re my mate G,” he said firmly. “And like any other Beta with an Alpha, Michelle understands what that means.”

Callen turned to give him a wide-eyed look. “What are you saying?” he asked.

“I already asked Hetty to go and see her, let her know what was happening,” Sam explained. “She deserved to know why I had disappeared and that I didn’t know how long I was going to be away for. We could have just passed it off as another mission, but that isn’t fair to Michelle and the kids. They deserve to know the truth and prepare for the changes to our household.”

Callen turned away, but not before Sam saw more tears leaking from the blue eyes he loved so much. Sam didn’t let him get away with it, gently guiding Callen to look at him once more.

“Hey, I love you G,” he said gently, hating that that just made Callen cry more. Even for his partner, this was emotional.

Callen made a broken noise and buried his head in Sam’s chest, shaking as he cried. Sam held on, soothing him as best he could, knowing it was a lot for him to deal with, on top of the trauma he’d been through. He would have to speak to Hetty about a psychologist. Callen had already refused Nate, but there had to be someone else with clearance that NCIS could call on.

After a while, Sam realized that Callen had dropped off to sleep where he lay and he felt relief. The rest was the best thing for him right now. Deciding he could do with a nap himself, Sam closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing sleep to claim him as well.

*

The rest of the day, Sam avoided any more talking, instead letting himself indulge in the sheer pleasure of being able to repeatedly knot his Mate. Callen was clearly more relaxed, some of the shadows disappearing from his eyes as they alternated between fucking and naps. Soon Sam had Callen’s belly swollen with come from taking him so many times, hole red and swollen as come and slick leaked out. 

Despite what Sam had said about getting Callen pregnant, he admitted to himself that he liked the Omega looking fucked out and well used. He was going to enjoy it as long as he could. He made sure to keep alternating the ice pack on and off Callen’s ankle, as well as having food and water on hand, to keep up his Mate’s strength. 

After a few hours, he gave Callen his last dose of medication for the night and they settled down to sleep. 

*

The next morning, Sam was pleased to see Callen’s ankle was noticeably less swollen, although the bruising was even more spectacular. Callen winced as he looked at it.

“Guess I did a real number on that,” he commented.

Sam snorted softly. “Not just you,” he said. “Come on, let’s get you in the shower.”

Sam had to support Callen all the way to the bathroom, because he couldn’t put his injured foot on the ground. The shower already had a plastic chair, so he was able to lower Callen down to sit while he started the water flowing. 

It wasn’t exactly Sam’s fantasy of fucking his Mate in the shower, but he did take his time getting Callen clean. Then he gently urged Callen to stand and use the wall for balance, so that he could check the other man’s hole, using another attachment on the shower head to get him clean. Callen moaned, fingers clenching against the tile, as he pushed his ass back towards Sam in clear invitation.

Sam squeezed his own cock, hard at the blatant display of want from his Mate. He just wished there was some way he could fuck Callen like this, but he could already see his good leg shaking where it supported his weight. Dropping the hose and turning off the water, Sam guided Callen back onto the seat.

“Sorry Sam,” Callen said with a sigh.

Sam shook his head. “Not your fault,” he reminded him, before leaning in to kiss Callen.

“Let me at least suck you,” Callen asked, giving Sam a wide-eyed look and a pout.

Sam had to admit that was appealing. He considered the logistics and decided they could manage it. “Just a minute then,” he said.

He started the water again, liking the feel of it falling on them as he carefully stood astride Callen where he still sat in the chair. He was at just the right height to suck Sam, who cupped Callen’s skull gently, as his Mate opened up to take in Sam’s hard length.

Callen moaned appreciatively and reached up to grip Sam’s thighs. Sam moaned as well as he carefully pushed forwards, mouth falling open as he watched Callen swallow him down. He was impressed with how easily Callen took his length. He felt a flare of anger at the thought of just how Callen had gotten so good at sucking cock, but forced it back down, knowing there was nothing he could do about it, except enjoy the benefits.

As Sam watched, he could see Callen’s cock was hard and the smell of Omega slick filled the air. He growled, wanting to be inside his Mate, fucking that sweet ass. Callen looked up at him, not stopping his sucking and raised his eyebrows. 

“Can you take it?” Sam asked. 

Callen pulled off his cock with a pop. “Yeah,” he said breathlessly. “Please Alpha, knot my mouth.”

Sam growled again, gripping Callen’s skull again and pushing his cock back into Mate’s mouth. Callen moaned around the mouthful and tightened his grip on Sam’s thighs. Sam kept pushing forward, watching Callen closely. He had his eyes closed and a blissful expression on his face. Sam couldn’t stop growling as he pressed all the way in. His knot was swelling and he carefully pushed forward again.

Callen’s mouth was wide-stretched around him and Sam rubbed his throat, feeling where his cock was buried in his Mate. A few gentle thrusts back and forward and then his knot was popping inside, making Sam grunt in satisfaction. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to have Callen’s mouth and throat working on his cock. 

Callen sucked strongly, eyes still closed as he waited for Sam’s load. Sam grunted again, holding his head firmly and after a few more thrusts, keeping his knot in Callen’s mouth, he felt his orgasm break over him. Callen moaned, throat working to swallow Sam’s load, as his mouth was flooded with come, some dripping out to smear on his face.

Sam couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, bliss sweeping over him as he came and came, surrounded by hot water and the scent of aroused Omega. He reached down to grip Callen’s shoulder and neck, pressing down on his mating gland, making Callen moan. That felt good vibrating on his cock and Sam felt more come spurt out to slide down Callen’s throat. 

It took a while for his knot to go down and Sam spent the time gently stroking over Callen’s head and shoulders, looking down at his Mate, who still had his eyes closed and a happy sated look on his face. Sam could see that he’d come all over himself at some point and hummed in satisfaction. 

Finally, his cock had softened enough that Sam was able to gently pull back and sink to his knees in front of his Mate. Callen looked up at him with a pleased grin, come still on his face. Sam leaned in and took his mouth in a deep, probing kiss, chasing his own flavor as he did so. Callen moaned, arms coming around Sam to support himself.

When Sam pulled back, he smiled at his Mate. “Thank you,” he said.

Callen looked puzzled. “What for?” he asked.

“That was fantastic,” Sam told him. “No one’s ever sucked me like that before.”

Callen blushed and looked down. “You don’t want to know how I learned to do that,” he muttered.

Sam tilted his chin up so he could see his Mate’s eyes. “You’re mine now, that’s all that matters,” he said. “We both have history, but none of that is important.”

“Thank you,” Callen said, leaning forward to give Sam a soft, chaste kiss.

“We need to get out and eat,” Sam told him, pushing to his feet with a groan. He reached out to turn off the water and then helped Callen up and reached for towels for both of them.

Callen didn’t say anything, just let Sam wrap the towel round him and guide him back out of the bathroom and into the suite. Sam started to head for the bed, but Callen stopped him.

“Can I sit in the kitchen?” he asked. “I can still prop my leg up.”

Sam considered it for a moment, before nodding in agreement. “Alright,” he agreed and turned them in that direction.

Once he had Callen settled in a chair, injured leg propped on a second chair, Sam went and fetched their robes and a pillow to make his Mate’s ankle more comfortable. Satisfied, he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. He wasn’t sure when the doctor would turn up to take Callen to his MRI but wanted to be ready when she arrived.

*

Sam brought Callen juice and tea before getting to work on making breakfast. He’d decided to indulge his Mate by making his favorite, waffles with pigs in blankets. Having just had his hands all over Callen’s body in the shower, Sam had noticed anew just how much weight he’d lost the last few weeks. As he fetched ingredients, Sam was aware that Callen was watching him intently.

“You’re making my favorite,” Callen announced after a little while.

Sam looked over to him, expecting to see a smirk. Instead, the look on Callen’s face could only be called fond. He smiled back. “What if I am?”

“It must be love,” Callen said and this time he did smirk.

Sam shook his head, typical Callen behavior. “Drink your tea,” was all he said though.

Callen kept smirking, but picked up the mug and took a mouthful. Sam went back to his cooking, reaching for his own mug to drink some coffee as he poured the waffle mixture.

It wasn’t too long before Sam was done and carrying plates over to the table. He’d stuck to plain waffles for himself, adding a bowl of fruit salad instead of the sausage and bacon he’d prepared for Callen.

“This looks great,” Callen said enthusiastically, reaching for his plate and cutlery eagerly.

Sam smiled, pleased to see his partner looking so animated about something. He had no illusions that Callen was over the experience he’d been through, but maybe the worst of it was behind them. 

They ate quietly, apart from Callen’s appreciative noises, which did nothing for Sam’s libido, sounding as they did just like his appreciative sex noises. He shifted in his seat, reaching for his juice and forced himself to think about the upcoming MRI instead. As much as he wanted to just take Callen back to bed again, he had to think about his Mate’s health as well.

Callen looked up just then and caught Sam’s movements. He smirked and made a show of slowly drawing his fork out of his mouth, before closing his eyes and moaning in appreciation. Sam shifted again, on the verge of getting out of his chair to go to his Mate as he scented Omega arousal.

The door buzzer sounded at just that moment, making Callen jump and Sam growled in frustration. He stared at Callen a bit longer, before getting up and heading to the door.

“Later G,” he muttered as he went past.

He just heard Callen’s reply of, “Can’t wait Big Guy.”

Dr Bennett was at the door. “Good morning Alpha Hanna,” she said as Sam let her in.

“Good morning Dr Bennett,” Sam forced himself to be polite.

“I apologize for the early visit, but I’ve scheduled Omega Callen’s MRI for the first appointment of the day, while it’s quieter and I’d like to give him a check up first.”

Sam nodded understanding and led her back to where Callen was finishing his tea.

The check of Callen’s vitals and other injuries was quick and then Dr Bennett checked his ankle again while Sam watched.

“The swelling is much better,” Dr Bennett said. “You’ve done a good job keeping it iced and elevated, the scan shouldn’t be a problem.”

She stepped back and stripped off her gloves, before going to the sink to wash her hands. 

Dr Bennett came back over to where Callen still sat at the table, reaching for a fresh set of gloves. “One more thing before you go for the scan,” she said.

Callen eyed her warily and Sam put a hand on his shoulder, guessing what was coming. “What’s that?” he asked.

“I need to take some blood,” she said matter of factly.

Callen squirmed and Sam pressed down on his shoulder. “I hate needles,” he muttered, but held his uninjured arm out obediently anyway.

“How is your Heat now?” the doctor asked as she prepared the equipment for the blood draw.

Callen blushed and squirmed again, which made Sam smirk, knowing his partner couldn’t see his face. “Not as bad,” he said reluctantly. “I think it’s nearly over.”

“Thank you,” she said. “Do you have any questions or concerns about the MRI or anything else?”

Callen shook his head, so Dr Bennett looked at Sam, but he had no questions for the moment, he’d wait for the outcome of the MRI.

“Let’s get this blood draw done then,” Dr Bennett told them.

As the doctor brought the needle to his arm, Callen turned away and hid his face in Sam’s chest. Sam brought his arm down around his shoulders in a comforting gesture. Fortunately, Doctor Bennett was fast and before long, she was folding Callen’s arm up and Sam pressed a cotton ball to the tiny wound from the needle.

“Alright Omega Callen, I’m done now,” Dr Bennett told him and he turned back to him. “Thank you for your patience. I’ll send in an orderly now with a wheelchair to take you to the Imaging Suite.”

Callen just nodded so Sam thanked her and accepted the Band Aid to put on the crook of his elbow.

The MRI went smoothly and was thankfully brief. The radiographer told Sam they’d have the results in a few hours and someone would come and see them to let them know the outcome.

Once back in their room, Sam helped Callen get settled on the bed once more, elevating his leg on the bolster again and adding an ice pack. Callen was glad to get settled, tireder than he expected just from that short trip.

“What do you want to do now G?” Sam asked, hovering over him.

Callen yawned before he could answer, making Sam laugh. “I think I need a nap,” he offered sheepishly.

“Of course,” Sam agreed. “Want company?”

“Definitely,” Callen said, wanting his Mate beside him.

Sam smiled and settled down next to him. Callen pulled on an arm. “Closer,” he grumbled.

Sam didn’t argue, just moved in and put his arms around Callen, who sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. He was quickly asleep.

*

They spent the next few hours how they had spent the previous day, alternating fucking and napping. After lunch though, Callen knew his Heat was nearly finished. Sam was clearing up in the kitchen and Callen put a hand on his swollen belly thoughtfully. He knew he had to decide what he was going to do in the future, which meant he was going to have actually talk about his feelings. Once he knew what those feelings were, of course.

Before he could do more than contemplate that idea though, the door intercom sounded and he knew it was the doctor coming to give him the news about his ankle. He sighed as he watched Sam walk over to the door, having a feeling it wasn’t going to be anything good.

Sam gave him a reassuring smile in passing, but Callen knew his attempt to return it fell pretty far short. Sure enough, Dr Bennett was followed by another person, this one Alpha, which made Callen shift nervously on the bed and he could almost see Sam’s hackles rise in response. Fortunately, he was far enough along in his Heat not to have the same reaction as before, when Alpha Handley had been here. His ankle was fucked up enough already, without adding yet more trauma to it.

Callen tuned back in to hear Dr Bennett’s introduction of the orthopedic surgeon and apologies to Sam about the need to bring in an Alpha. 

“Dr Carter is the best we have on staff and we agreed that he is the best choice to carry out Omega Callen’s surgery, but of course you are free to decide otherwise.”

Callen gripped the sheets beneath him tightly hearing that and realizing what it meant, fighting the urge to shout or flee or any of the other stupid impulses warring in his brain right now. Moments later, Sam was leading them both over to the bed and Callen forced himself to relax and put on a casual air. He knew he wasn’t fooling Sam, but he also knew that his partner wasn’t going to call him on it right now. 

Fortunately, the Alpha doctor made no attempt to shake hands, taking a seat alongside Dr Bennett, while Sam sat next to him again, arm around his shoulders. Callen breathed in the comforting scent of his Mate and allowed himself to accept the support, needing it right now.

“Surgery then?” he managed to ask wryly, looking between the two doctors.

“I’m sorry Omega Callen,” Dr Bennett said.

“Just Callen is fine,” he interrupted.

She nodded. “Of course. Dr Carter will explain the results of your MRI and why surgery is needed.”

The surgeon opened up a tablet and turned it so both he and Sam could see the screen. “These are the results of the MRI this morning,” he explained, voice surprisingly calm and soothing. “This shows that the tibia is fractured and that several ligaments are also torn, with resultant chipping of the fractured bone.”

Callen stared at the screen, but didn’t really take in the details of the doctor’s explanation, as his earlier thoughts crystallized in his brain. He bit his tongue to stop himself blurting out what he wanted to Sam, not really paying attention to anyone else in the room.

“G, hey G, you with us?” Sam’s voice finally penetrated the fog in his brain and he looked up.

“Sorry,” he muttered, feeling a blush heat his cheeks when he looked up and saw both doctors staring at him.

Dr Carter gave him a sympathetic smile, which made Callen squirm. He didn’t need another Alpha’s pity.

“I’ll go over it again,” Sam told them, shifting from beside Callen, who fought the urge to grab hold of his Mate and not let go.

“Feel free to call me if you have any questions, but otherwise, we have the surgery scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. Omega Callen can eat this evening and at breakfast, light meals only, but will need to be nil by mouth after that,” Dr Carter instructed.

Sam nodded and shook his hand briefly, before ushering them both out the door and locking it with a click behind them. Then he was striding back over to Callen, who stared at him nervously. But Sam just got on the bed and pulled him into his arms, holding him firmly but reassuringly. Callen clung on, hating that his emotions were so volatile at the moment, product of his Omega biology.

“What’s going on G?” Sam asked. “You weren’t paying attention to the doctor and it’s your future that will be affected by this operation.”

“I want a baby,” Callen blurted out, immediately pulling away from Sam.

Who promptly pulled him back. “Hey no, don’t do that,” Sam chided gently. “Talk to me G. When I made that stupid comment the other day, you were angry at the idea, why the change of heart?”

Callen frowned, but knew Sam was right to call him on it. He ducked his head and fiddled with Sam’s shirt. Sam tipped his chin up so that he could look at him. Whatever he saw made his expression soften and he leaned forward to take Callen’s mouth in a gentle, but prolonged, kiss. When Sam released him, Callen nestled into his Mate’s body, needing his warmth and strength.

“If I’m going to be out of work for months anyway, this is the ideal time to have a baby,” he said. Then he pulled back and looked up at Sam. “Unless you don’t want a baby with me?” he asked, suddenly doubtful.

“G,” Sam sounded exasperated now. 

Callen tried to get away from Sam, but his Mate held on to him. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I know, we’ve only been together a few days, you have a wife and family, I’m nearly 38, too old to be a first time parent. What do I know about it anyway, when I don’t have a family of my own?”

“G!” Sam was louder and Callen flinched. “Look at me,” Sam said, reaching out to touch his face and Callen looked up at him reluctantly.

He was surprised to see a soft, fond look on Sam’s face. “I don’t care how long we’ve been Mates, we’ve known each other years. You’re already a part of my family and you’ve spent enough time with us that I know you’d make a great parent if that’s what you want. And these days 38 isn’t too old either.”

Callen bit his lip, emotions out of control yet again from what Sam was telling him. “You mean it?” he asked hoarsely.

Sam pulled him in again, arms around him. “If you are sure that you want to have a baby G, then yes, I want that too,” he said firmly. “Any son of ours will be beautiful and precious. It would make me very happy to be the father to your pup.”

Callen sagged in relief against Sam, tears in his eyes at the declaration. Sam kissed the top of his head and held him tightly, letting him cry. Callen barely heard the soothing murmurs, just let Sam’s strength comfort him as he thought about getting something he never imagined he could have.

Eventually, he shifted and Sam let him go enough to sit back, but didn’t relinquish his hold as he sniffed. 

“Here,” Sam held out tissues and Callen nodded as he took them, drying his face and blowing his nose.

“I must look a mess,” he muttered. Then he saw Sam’s shirt. “Sorry about that,” he gestured.

Sam shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. Then he quickly stripped off the shirt and threw it on the floor. “How about we do something to make sure the last of your Heat isn’t wasted?” He gave such an exaggerated leer as he said it that Callen couldn’t help laughing, which was probably what his Mate wanted. 

*

Later that evening, Sam ushered their first visitor into the room. “Hetty,” he greeted her with a smile.

“Mr Hanna,” she smiled back at him, before turning to look at his Mate, where he reclined on the bed, leg propped up again.

“Moi mal’chik,” she murmured as she walked over to the bed. 

Sam stayed back, watching carefully, wondering if Hetty even realized she’d spoken in Russian. Callen was smiling, looking relaxed and pleased to see their boss as she reached out to embrace him. They exchanged a few quiet words while they held on to each other, before Hetty finally stepped back again.

Sam was pleased there was no trace of stress on Callen’s face as Hetty settled in to the chair next to the bed. He knew that was probably as much because of how they’d spent the afternoon as anything else. It felt good knowing that Callen’s belly was swollen with his seed under the blankets, plug nestled in his well-used ass to keep him filled and hopefully ensure he caught a pup from their extensive fucking. He’d knotted his Omega several times over the last few hours, eager to ensure he got his wish and bred from this Heat.

The doctors had said that because Callen had used the Suppressants for so long, his cycle would probably be erratic at first and that coupled with recovering from the surgery on his ankle meant they didn’t know when the Omega would go into Heat again and have another opportunity to get pregnant.

Sam was still puzzled by his Mate’s apparent change in attitude, but didn’t question it too closely. He loved the idea of Callen filled with his pup, belly swollen by pregnancy, rather than just because Sam had knotted him repeatedly. The thought was enough to make his cock twitch in his pants, so Sam forced himself to think about something else. The last thing he needed when their boss was in the room was to be popping wood, especially when the Alpha was bound to smell his arousal.

Sam left them to chat for a while, going to the kitchen to make tea instead. Callen needed the time alone with his mentor and friend, after all he’d been through the last few weeks. 

A few minutes later, Sam brought the tea over to the bed. He was pleased to see that Callen looked relaxed and happy, smiling at something Hetty had said to him.

“Tea,” he announced, handing a cup to Hetty first, before passing Callen’s to him and taking his usual position on the bed with his Mate.

“Thank you Mr Hanna,” Hetty smiled at him. “I believe you have some news to share with me?” She looked between the two of them.

Sam nodded. When they’d discussed things over dinner, he’d agreed to explain to Hetty about Callen’s operation, because his Mate had gotten so upset at the description of the surgery and the long recovery time he faced. He couldn’t face trying to explain it to someone else, even Hetty, but Sam was able to be a bit more dispassionate about it.

“G needs surgery for his ankle,” he explained and gave a brief description of the injury and the need to pin the broken bone and reattach one ligament which was completely detached. That was in addition to the other ligaments which were damaged.

“And what does that mean exactly for Mr Callen?” Hetty asked.

“No weight bearing on the ankle at all for several weeks, followed by several more weeks of intense physiotherapy,” Sam told her. “Hopefully by the end of that, he should be back to full fitness.”

Hetty nodded thoughtfully, then studied Callen’s face. Sam felt him squirm a little under the intense gaze. “There is more you wish to tell me,” she surmised after a couple of minutes.

Callen squirmed again, but nodded. Sam had insisted he had to tell their boss this part of what they planned.

“We’re going to have a pup,” he blurted out. “Well, hope to anyway,” he added a moment later. They were hopeful they’d done enough for him to conceive, but would have to wait a little while to be sure.

Hetty studied them both for a little while, then broke into a warm smile. “Well gentlemen, that is excellent news, congratulations to you both.”

Sam immediately felt Callen sag against him in relief at her warmth. “Thanks Hetty,” he said with a sigh.

“You weren’t sure of my reaction,” Hetty observed.

Sam smiled, not surprised she had picked up on his Mate’s nervousness. Callen attempted to shrug it off, but Sam knew Hetty wasn’t fooled by him.

“You know this is a big change of heart for me,” Callen observed.

Hetty smiled. “My dear boy, I always knew that when you found the right person, you would Mate and start a family. I just wasn’t expecting that person to be your partner.”

Callen looked skeptical, but didn’t disagree. “And may I ask how Mrs Hanna is taking the news?” Hetty asked.

Sam shrugged. “She’s our next visitor,” he said. “But I expect you could tell better than me what her reaction is likely to be, you saw her a few days ago.”

Hetty nodded. “Indeed, she took the news of your Mating with a great deal of grace and did not seem altogether surprised by the fact.”

Sam nodded at that. Michelle was a very practical woman and like all Betas, she always knew there was a possibility of her Alpha husband finding an Omega Mate. They would have a lot to work out, though. 

Hetty started to gather her things together. “If Mrs Hanna is due to arrive, I should go,” she said. “I have paperwork to process for the both of you, to cover your leave.”

“Both of us?” Callen asked in surprise.

Hetty paused and looked at him. “Indeed Mr Callen, if you are to be incapacitated due to your surgery, you will need your Mate to look after you. So sick leave paperwork for you and family leave for Mr Hanna. I have already informed the Director of your changed status and completed the relevant paperwork for that.”

Callen looked a little sick at that news. “And how did the Director take the news?” he asked, unhappy look on his face.

“He was somewhat surprised, of course,” Hetty told him. “But he agreed that it was a unique situation and we would deal with the repercussions once you were returned to fitness. However, if you are with child, then that will change things again.”

“Don’t say anything to him yet, please?” Callen begged, looking stricken.

Sam pulled him closer and rubbed his back. “Hey G, it’ll be okay,” he reassured his Mate.

Hetty came closer and took one of his hands in hers, rubbing it comfortingly. “If the situation arises, then be assured I will do everything in my power to fight for your return to work, should you so desire.”

Callen nodded, but didn’t say anything else, turning his face into Sam’s chest. Sam gave a nod to Hetty and she nodded back, giving Callen’s hand a last pat, before letting go.

“I will see myself out,” she said to Sam. “And if I may, I will return in a few days, after Mr Callen has had a little time to recover from the surgery.”

“Of course Hetty, thank you,” Sam told her with a smile. 

The door clicked closed behind her a minute later and Sam guided Callen’s face from his chest, so he could see it. He wasn’t surprised to find tears on his Mate’s cheeks. Callen’s emotions were pretty volatile and he realized he had forgotten to ask Hetty about a psychologist. Although given Callen’s reaction to Vance knowing about his Omega status, Sam thought he might prefer someone outside of NCIS if possible. He would broach the subject another time, though.

For the moment, Sam concentrated on comforting Callen, rubbing his back gently, before taking his mouth in a kiss, making it as slow and sweet as possible. Callen responded eagerly, melting into Sam’s embrace, sighing when Sam ended the kiss and gathered him close again.

Sam kept rubbing his back, knowing Callen was even more nervous at the prospect of facing Michelle. It was pointless saying anything more to him to try and convince him she wouldn’t react badly, because Callen had got it stuck in his head that she would hate him for “stealing” her husband and the father of her children away from her. Even Hetty’s comments hadn’t been enough to reassure him.

A little while later, the door buzzer sounded and Callen gave a little start of surprise from where he still rested in the circle of Sam’s arms. He moved back reluctantly though and Sam gave him a quick kiss, before going to let Michelle in to the suite.

“Michelle, thanks for coming,” Sam told her, accepting a hug and kiss on the cheek.

She smiled at him. “Of course I had to come,” she said in a level tone.

“How are the girls?” he asked.

“Missing their father and uncle,” she told him, turning to look at Callen, who was hunched in on himself on the bed, fingers gripping his blanket tightly.

He managed a wan smile and raised a hand in greeting to Michelle. “Hey,” he mumbled, barely audible.

Michelle shook her head and Sam could see a fond smile on her face as she looked at his Mate. “G Callen, you do get yourself into some unique situations don’t you?”

He gave her a nervous look and hunched down further, as Michelle walked towards him, Sam close behind.

“I’m sorry,” Callen offered in a small voice, when she was beside him.

“None of that,” she told him in a no-nonsense tone and pulled him forward into a hug, earning a squeak of surprise and wide-eyed look at Sam over her shoulder.

Sam just shook his head, amused smile in place, doing nothing to intervene. The two of them needed to sort this out without his interference. Michelle finally let Callen go and turned to Sam.

“Coffee please, none of that flavored hot water nonsense Hetty drinks,” she told him firmly.

“Hey,” Callen protested her description of tea, which Sam knew was kind of the point and he smirked at Michelle, who smirked right back where Callen couldn’t see.

Sam headed for the kitchen and got to work on making a pot of coffee, glad of a cup for himself too. He could tolerate some teas on occasion, but didn’t like it the way his Mate and Hetty did. While the machine did it’s thing, Sam collected Hetty and Callen’s mugs, putting the tea kettle on as well. 

Unlike when Hetty had arrived, Callen wasn’t talking to Michelle, who gave him a pointed look. Sam just shook his head and went back to making their drinks.

“The girls sent you this,” he heard Michelle tell Callen and turned round to see her handing over an envelope.

Callen accepted it with a quiet word of thanks, opening it to reveal a large folded piece of paper. It proved to be a drawing with the words “Get Well Uncle Callen” scrawled across it in pink and purple letters. It was enough to bring a smile to Callen’s face and he traced gentle fingers over the picture, which Sam couldn’t see from his position in the kitchen.

“Please tell them I love it and thank you very much,” Callen said earnestly, sounding a little less tense.

As Sam brought back the mugs, he could see a warm smile on Michelle’s face. “Of course,” she agreed. “They’re looking forward to seeing you soon.”

Callen’s face fell at that. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “Sam’s missed a lot these last few weeks.”

“G,” Michelle’s tone was firm as she reached out to take his hand the same way Hetty had earlier.

He looked up at her. “What happened was not your fault,” Michelle said slowly and emphatically. “I understand why you did what you did and I don’t blame you.”

Sam set aside their cups in favor of just holding his Mate for the moment. Callen looked on the verge of tears again and embarrassed because of it. Michelle made a point of looking away and sipping her coffee, giving him time to get control again.

“Here,” Sam handed over the cup of tea and Callen gave him a watery smile as he accepted it, clutching the mug in both hands, but not drinking from it.

Sam picked up his coffee and took a mouthful, waiting for the right moment to bring up their news.

“So how are you?” Michelle asked, pointing to Callen’s ankle.

Callen gave a little shrug and drank his tea, rather than answer, so Michelle looked to Sam.

“He needs surgery,” Sam explained again. “A pin in the tibia and a ligament needs reattaching.”

Michelle winced in sympathy at that. “So you’ll both be out of work for a while?”

Sam nodded. “A few months at least, Hetty’s arranging it.”

“She’s a good boss and a great friend,” Michelle observed. “What else aren’t you telling me?”

Callen looked up at that, but Sam wasn’t surprised. Michelle had been a great agent before they had their family and having kids had allowed her to hone her skills in a slightly different way. Sam nudged him in the side, because they had agreed this was his news to tell.

“We’re hoping to have a baby,” Callen said.

Michelle gave them a thoughtful look, but didn’t immediately respond. Callen passed his mug off to Sam, looking unhappy at her silence.

“You don’t do things by halves do you?” she finally said. “This isn’t going to be easy for you.”

Callen gave a shrug. “It’s what we want,” he answered, tone less than polite.

“Well then congratulations,” Michelle said, tone warm. She leaned forward to hug them both in turn, giving them a brief kiss to the cheek as well. “We’re going to have a lot to talk about, but not tonight. I won’t say anything to the girls or anyone else, until you say I can. They are going to want to see you soon, though.”

“Not until G’s home from the hospital,” Sam said immediately. “I don’t want them visiting here.”

Michelle nodded in agreement. “Not a problem, they have school anyway, both of them have tests coming up. Maybe the weekend, if you’re home by then?”

“I don’t know when it will be,” Sam told her. “The doctors haven’t said.”

“That’s fine Sam,” Michelle reached for her bag. “But maybe you can call them soon, just so they can hear their Dad’s voice for themselves, reassure them you’re okay?”

Sam winced. He knew he’d been ignoring his daughters in favor of his Mate, which wasn’t really fair on them. “In the morning, before school?” he suggested.

“Eight o’clock,” Michelle agreed. “I’ll say goodnight now, though and I hope everything goes well with your surgery tomorrow Callen.”

Callen looked up, he’d been ignoring the conversation about Sam’s family, shoulders tense though in a way that made it obvious to Sam he wasn’t happy with the situation.

“Thanks,” he said shortly, then looked away again.

Michelle gave him a concerned look, but Sam just shrugged as he got off the bed. There wasn’t anything he could say to either one of them right now to make things better. Sam escorted his wife to the door and accepted another hug and kiss on the cheek as she said good night.

“Go reassure him,” she said as she walked out the door, not giving Sam a chance to reply.

He shook his head, knowing he had gotten lucky with Michelle and grateful for the way she had taken things. Shutting and locking the door, Sam took a deep breath before turning back to Callen. He did need to reassure his Mate and get him to relax enough to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day for Callen and Sam had some thinking and planning to do while he was in surgery.

*

The operation went smoothly, but Callen’s recovery immediately afterwards wasn’t as straightforward. He was sick for the next few days afterwards, which combined with the pain he was in made him irritable and restless as well. They had been moved from the Mating suite to a regular room, but thanks to Hetty’s influence, Sam was able to stay with Callen the whole time. The nurses were probably glad, because Sam was happy to look after Callen’s personal needs, sparing them dealing with such a bad-tempered patient.

Eventually, though, Callen had progressed back to eating normal food and keeping it down, so he was discharged. He was still grumpy though.

“Honestly G, you weren’t this pissy when you were shot,” Sam told him, as they drove towards Callen’s house.

Callen shifted in the back seat of the SUV Hetty had arranged for them to use, the Challenger being too low-slung for Callen with his leg in plaster. “At least then I could still get around,” he complained. “I wasn’t confined to a wheelchair, once they let me out of bed.”

Sam glanced at him in the rearview mirror. “I guess,” he agreed.

“I did suggest the rehab facility,” Callen pointed out, as he shifted yet again.

Sam snorted. “How long we been Mated G?”

Callen shrugged, still irritable. “Dunno, coupla weeks I guess. I lost track of what day it is, between being drugged and sick and sick and drugged.”

“Thirteen days,” Sam told him, as they stopped for a red light. He looked up again and this time caught his partner’s glance forward.

“What’s your point Sam?” Callen asked.

“My point,” Sam said as they got moving again. “Is that there is no way in hell you’re spending the next few weeks stuck in some rehab facility when we’ve only been Mated a couple of weeks. And even if we weren’t, you’re still my partner and I still wouldn’t leave you in one of those places.”

Callen blew out a breath at Sam’s vehement declaration. “You still have to go back to work eventually though.”

“Not for a few weeks,” Sam told him. “Hetty arranged family leave for me. With our change in status, Vance couldn’t say no.”

Callen pulled a face, probably at the reference to Vance, but didn’t argue any more, just settled back in his seat and closed his eyes. Sam let him get away with it, knowing it was nearly time for his Mate to have more painkillers, their journey prolonged due to an accident on the way home. He just hoped that round two didn’t get started once he saw the changes Sam had had made to his house, to aid in his recovery.

*

“G,” Sam’s voice calling his name got Callen’s attention and he blinked open his eyes, looking up to see Sam watching him through the rearview mirror. 

There was a fond look on Sam’s face that Callen had never seen before and he didn’t quite know what to make of it, ducking his head as a blush spread across his own face. He heard Sam open his door and realized they’d stopped. Looking up again, he saw they were stopped on his drive. Sam was heading to the rear of the SUV, passing the rear passenger doors. Callen guessed he was fetching his wheelchair and grimaced at the thought. It was going to be his primary mode of transport for at least the first few weeks at home.

Callen reached down to free his seat belt, but didn’t bother trying to move, that would just incur the wrath of Sam, plus his ankle was throbbing painfully. Checking his watch, Callen could see they were well past the time when he should have had more painkillers.

Sam opened his door, wheelchair at the ready. “Let’s go,” he said and reached in to help Callen maneuver out of the vehicle.

It was awkward and they both swore a few times before Callen was situated in the wheelchair. Sam handed over a bottle of water and shook two tablets into his hand before he attempted to get them inside. Callen didn’t bother arguing he didn’t need the painkillers – he knew he did and he swallowed them gratefully, drinking half the bottle of water as well.

“We’ll give them a few minutes to kick in if you want?” Sam suggested.

Callen shook his head. “I’m out the car now, let’s get off the drive before any of the neighbors appear.”

Sam gave a little chuckle at that, as he moved to start wheeling the chair towards the house. “Worried the blog lady is going to think less of you when she sees you in a wheelchair?” he asked lightly.

“Oh that’s definitely it,” Callen agreed sarcastically.

Sam stopped outside the front door, reaching to key in Callen’s security code. “One thing before we go in,” he said, tone serious again.

Callen strained to see him. “What?” he asked suspiciously. “There better not be a horde of people waiting inside.”

Sam snorted. “I’m not suicidal G, I know you’re in no way ready for a surprise party and Hetty made sure everyone else knew it was a bad idea too. But you do need to know they’ve made a few changes to things inside, just to make life easier for you while you recover.”

Callen started to speak, but Sam raised a hand. “Nothing has been done in your room,” he promised, emphasizing the last two words. “But there have been some additions to the lounge, bathroom and master bedroom.”

“Well I guess I can’t really sleep on the floor at the moment,” Callen said wryly.

“Exactly,” Sam agreed, finally pushing the wheelchair through the front door. 

Callen immediately looked round, assessing the differences. Not that it was difficult to spot what had been done considering how empty the house had been before. Now there was an extremely large couch dominating the room, set up facing the wall which now had a widescreen television set in place, along with a shelving unit stacked with DVDs. There was a bookcase in the corner next to it, which was also full and a low coffee table between the couch and TV.

Sam stood patiently waiting for his reaction. “Where’s my chair?” Callen asked, noticing it’s absence from the corner next to the fireplace.

“In your bedroom,” Sam told him. “Hetty got Deeks to move it and then locked the room. He was too afraid of her to argue and she gave me the key.” He held it out to his Mate, who took it with a small nod, gripping it tightly.

“I guess this is okay,” Callen finally said, although he felt itchy under the skin at the changes, which made it harder to remember how the room had looked when he had lived there with the Rostoffs.

“Want to see the bathroom?” Sam asked.

Callen shook his head. “I know what a shower looks like,” he said. “But if there’s now a bed in the master bedroom, I could probably go for a nap right about now.”

“Of course,” Sam agreed, wheeling him forward.

Callen was glad that Sam didn’t make an issue of his request to lie down, unusual though it was for him. Sam had been incredibly patient and understanding through everything that had happened so far and it made Callen realize anew just what a good man his partner was, especially considering his whole life had been turned upside down as well.

Sam stopped the wheelchair just outside the bedroom so that he could open the door, but then just stood there.

“Sam?” Callen asked anxiously, wondering what was wrong.

Sam turned around. “Uh, sorry man,” he said sheepishly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s really wrong,” Sam hedged. “Just, see for yourself.”

He wheeled Callen forward so that he could see into the bedroom. “Wow!” Callen stared at the huge bed which took up most of the space in the room. The only other furniture was a couple of nightstands either side of the bed.

“Was this your idea?” Callen asked, as he was maneuvered to the side of the bed.

Sam shook his head. “I just asked Hetty to get a bed and some stuff for the lounge, I didn’t give her any details.”

“This must be a California King,” Callen said, reaching out to touch the blue comforter on the bed.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “How about you try it out?” He reached out to pull it back, then helped Callen get settled.

Callen reached for Sam’s hand as he settled down. “You’re staying right?” he asked.

Sam smiled. “If you want me to, G, of course I will. Let me just move the wheelchair out the way.”

Callen smiled back, then shifted, trying to get more comfortable as he watched Sam push the chair into a corner of the room.

“Do you need more pillows?” Sam asked, as he watched Callen squirm around a little.

Callen shook his head. “I’m good now,” he said, then yawned widely, making Sam laugh as he joined his Mate in bed.

“Mm, this is comfortable,” Sam hummed in appreciation as he settled down, pulling the comforter over them and shifting so that he was closer to Callen. He pressed a quick kiss to his Mate’s mouth. Callen just nodded, eyes closing and let sleep claim him.

*

Sam wasn’t sure why he had woken up. Callen still slumbered away peacefully beside him, looking more relaxed in sleep than Sam had seen for a while, which pleased him. His Mate had been through a pretty difficult month, starting with his two weeks of captivity and torture, through Mating with Sam and all the problems with his injured ankle. 

The last week of recovery from the ankle surgery had set him back somewhat as well, particularly in terms of the weight he’d regained after being rescued and then lost again while he was so sick. Sam still wasn’t quite sure what to make of his Mate’s desire to get pregnant either, though he hoped Callen got what he apparently had decided he wanted.

Callen groaned at that point and shifted on the bed, so Sam reached out to touch his shoulder. Fortunately, he didn’t wake up and settled down once more. Sam smiled to himself, keeping his hand on his Mate’s shoulder as he leaned over to scent him. 

As soon as he did so, Sam felt heat slam through his veins and his cock surged to life. He bit back a gasp as he smelled the unmistakeable scent of pregnant Omega. Pulling his hand back, before he did something to disturb the still-sleeping Callen, Sam carefully breathed in again. There was no doubting it, that was definitely the smell of someone in the early stages of pregnancy.

As he realized that, Sam also realized that what he was feeling was an Alpha Rut and he couldn’t help a groan at the thought that he had apparently been triggered by his Mate’s scent. And not the scent of his Heat either, but of pregnancy. It was a new experience for Sam and one he wasn’t sure he understood. He’d have to work it out some other time though, for the moment, he needed to get control of himself until Callen woke up. His Mate needed the rest more than Sam needed release.

Sam resettled on the bed as close to Callen as he could get without them actually touching. It allowed him to smell his Mate and feel his body heat, but it wasn’t enough for the rising need in Sam’s body, so he reached out to place one hand gently on Callen’s bare arm.

“Sam?” the soft uttering of his name had him looking up into sleepy blue eyes, sweet smile on Callen’s face.

“G,” Sam couldn’t help smiling back and he stroked up Callen’s arm, then back down to grip his wrist.

“What’s wrong?” Callen asked.

Sam shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Callen took a deep breath, probably to argue, but froze and stared wide-eyed at Sam. 

“Yeah,” Sam nodded this time.

“I’m pregnant,” Callen whispered. Then, “And you’re in Rut.” 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed helplessly.

Callen grinned at him and turned his wrist so that he could entwine their hands. He tugged Sam forward. “What are you waiting for?” he demanded.

“You were sleeping,” Sam told him.

“I’m not now.” And Callen leaned forward the tiny distance between them to press their mouths together.

Sam groaned into his mouth, releasing Callen’s hand to instead cup the back of his head, holding him in place so that he could plunder his Mate’s mouth, addicted to his taste. Callen’s arm came around his back and gripped his T-shirt, making eager noises as Sam thoroughly mapped his mouth. 

Sam moved astride Callen, pushing up his T-shirt so that he could press kisses to his belly, happier than he could imagine at the thought of his Mate carrying his pup. Callen put a gentle hand on his head, stroking him as he hummed happily.

Sam moved backwards and down, tugging down his Mate’s sweat pants so he could taste Callen’s hard cock, before shifting between his legs and pushing the uninjured one to the side. Callen pulled it up and back, spreading as wide as he could for Sam, who licked over his Mate’s hole tasting and smelling his slick. 

Callen moaned, “Please Sam.” His voice was rough and more slick gushed out to coat his thighs and Sam’s tongue.

Sam hummed in pleasure, but his cock was aching with his need to Rut, so he moved again, lining himself up and easily pushing inside. Callen was moaning again, pushing back against Sam’s thrusts. It didn’t take long for Sam’s knot to start to swell and he was soon locked inside Callen’s ass, both of them shouting in release. 

Sam settled his body lower, keeping his full weight off Callen, who just tugged him downwards.

“G,” Sam said cautiously.

“I can take it,” he insisted and pulled again.

Sam sighed, but took the hint and let Callen take his weight, not caring about the sticky mess between them. Callen’s arms came round him and they kissed slowly, waiting out Sam’s knot. 

*

When Sam eventually pulled out, he grunted as they came apart, bodies unsticking. “We need to clean up,” he said.

“I need the head anyway,” Callen said.

“Yeah, okay,” Sam said, knowing there was no point arguing with Callen, who was insistent he be allowed to use the bathroom by himself.

Sam stripped off Callen’s sweat pants for him, while his Mate pulled off his T-shirt, using it to clean the worst of the mess off his belly, before tossing it aside. Sam stripped off his own clothes as well, gathering everything together so that he could dump it in the laundry hamper. Callen rolled his eyes at that, but just accepted Sam’s help out of the bed and into his wheelchair for the trip to the bathroom.

*

Sam’s Rut lasted a few days, but Hetty had ensured they were well stocked with groceries and some of Michelle’s frozen dinners, in addition to the furniture, so they had nothing to worry about and no interruptions. Callen was glad when it was over though, because Sam finally agreed to call for a pizza for dinner.

“You know I love Michelle’s food,” Callen mumbled around his first mouthful of greasy cheese laden deliciousness, “But I need my fix of other stuff too.”

Sam just rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop eating his own share of gooey heaven either, making Callen smirk.

“We should have Michelle over soon, while the girls are at school,” Callen said, when he finished his slice and paused to drink water, wishing he was allowed beer.

Sam raised his eyebrows at that. “Why?”

Callen put aside his bottle and then pushed his plate to one side as well, needing to be serious. He’d been doing a lot of thinking the last few days, when his Mate was resting in between knottings. He wasn’t sure what Sam would think of his reasoning though.

“G?” His Mate sounded concerned.

“Yeah,” Callen took a deep breath. “I think we should all move in together.”

Sam had a shocked expression on his face at that. He put aside his own plate and sat forward to study Callen’s face. Callen stared back at him steadily, not fazed by the intense scrutiny.

“Please explain that?” Sam finally asked, sitting back and taking a drink from the bottle of beer he was having.

Callen took a breath, marshaling his thoughts before launching into his explanation. “You didn’t just stop loving Michelle because you and I Mated,” he said. 

Sam started to interrupt, so Callen raised his hand. “Please let me finish?” he asked. Sam nodded, so he carried on. “Like I said, you still love Michelle. Maybe not the same, but we both know that love is about more than just the physical aspect. And there’s the girls. You definitely still love them and need to be in their lives. Just seeing them when you can get away from me or work isn’t fair to any of you. If we’re living in the same house, you’ll see them at least as much as you do now. And to be honest, I could do with Michelle’s support and help. It’s not like I know anything about bringing up a family.”

Sam waited a minute, so Callen nodded to show he was done. “I guess I can’t argue with your reasoning,” he admitted. 

To his credit, Callen didn’t smirk or look smug at Sam’s comment. “It’s true I don’t see the girls anywhere near as much as I’d like and if I was living with you, I’d barely see them at all. But are you really sure that you’re prepared to live with a houseful of other people?”

Callen shook his head. “Of course not,” he agreed. “I have no idea how I’d deal with living with so many people. I’ve deliberately chosen to live alone as much as possible since I turned eighteen and got out of the system. But if there was anyone I could live with, it’s your family Sam. I’ve spent enough time with all of you over the years and you know I love the girls in my own way.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “That’s true and the girls adore their Uncle Callen.”

Callen smiled at that. “I love them too, Sam and even Michelle, after a fashion. I think we should at least discuss this with her.”

“Alright,” Sam said. “But I have to ask how you think we can afford a house big enough for all of us? Neither my house nor this place is big enough for three adults and three kids.”

Callen took a deep breath, not sure how Sam was going to react to this revelation. “I have plenty of money.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Define plenty of money?”

“You know I’ve worked abroad most of my career since I joined the CIA,” he said. Sam nodded. “Well, the advantage of that, is that I wasn’t really spending money and there was an element of I suppose you’d call it hazard pay involved in that as well.”

“That makes sense,” Sam agreed. 

Callen was pleased Sam wasn’t getting angry so far. “Well, the combination of all that unspent money and good investment advice means I have quite a lot of money sitting in various places and I can easily afford to buy a big house without the need for a mortgage, even if we didn’t sell either this place or your house.”

Sam sat back, clearly surprised, shaking his head. “Only you G,” he said.

Callen wasn’t sure how to take that. “Are you mad?” he asked hesitantly.

“Of course not,” Sam looked surprised at the question. He leaned forward to stare Callen in the face. “I understand what you’re saying, but there is no way I’m letting you buy my family a house without contributing.

“Sorry,” Callen said softly. He guessed it must be an Alpha thing, pride and wanting to provide for your family.

“No G, there’s nothing to apologize for,” Sam said, moving from his place on the couch to where Callen was in a reclining chair, which allowed him to have his leg propped up more easily. He put his arms around Callen, who leaned into his Mate’s warmth with a sigh of relief.

Sam pulled back far enough to kiss Callen gently. “So what now?” Callen asked when Sam let him go again.

“We do what you said and invite Michelle over for a conversation,” Sam said. “Lunch tomorrow?”

Callen nodded agreement. “Meantime, we should finish dinner,” Sam added.

Callen pulled a face. “I think I lost my appetite,” he admitted. 

“Alright, we can save it for later,” Sam said. “I’ll clear up, you find us something to watch.”

“Okay,” Callen agreed, pulling Sam in for another quick kiss before he let him go. “Thanks Big Guy.”

Sam gave him a fond smile, but didn’t say anything, just set to work clearing away the remains of the pizza.

Before long, they were settled down, watching an old James Bond film that Callen had found, knowing his Mate liked those movies and Callen admitted to himself feeling relieved that things had gone so well with Sam.

*

Michelle had replied to Sam’s text agreeing to come over for lunch and offered to bring food, which they had agreed to. They spent the morning in bed, because as Callen pointed out, they were technically on their honeymoon. Although they did also look on a couple of realtor websites at potential houses, finding they agreed about a lot of things that they wanted in a shared home.

Michelle arrived promptly at noon, bags of take out from their favorite diner in hand. Sam took them from her and headed to the kitchen for plates and cutlery, drinks already waiting on the coffee table.

“How are you G?” she asked, coming forward to where he was settled in the recliner once more.

Callen smiled at her. “Getting better,” he said, accepting a hug and kiss on the cheek. He was using a Scent Blocker, so that they could announce the pregnancy in their own way, not just have it sprung on Michelle.

She studied him critically, before settling on the couch and Callen tried not to squirm. “You have more color,” she finally said. “And you look like you’ve put on a bit of weight.”

“Your cooking is as delicious as ever,” Callen admitted with another smile. “But the pizza for dinner last night definitely helped.”

She laughed at that, as Sam came back in carrying their plates of food. Michelle took a plate from Sam and settled on the couch, while Sam put Callen’s on the hospital tray table Hetty had bought for him to use. Then he sat down next to Michelle, immediately asking her something about their daughters.

Callen only kept half an ear on the conversation, mostly concentrating on eating his lunch. He loved Kayla and Kamran, but he was nervous about the upcoming conversation with Michelle and was trying to quell the butterflies in his stomach enough to get his food down.

Sam calling his name made him look up and he saw identical concerned expressions studying him. “What?” he asked.

“You okay G?” Sam asked.

He attempted a smile, fairly sure it fell flat, when neither Michelle or Sam returned it. “Just trying to enjoy my food,” he said.

“Why don’t you just tell me and get it over with?” Michelle suggested.

“What?” Callen gave her a startled look, while Sam turned his head to look at her as well.

“I know you two have got something on your minds,” she said. “I’m a mother to two girls, as well as a fully trained CIA agent, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out you invited me over to share some news.”

Callen shrugged and looked at Sam, who shrugged, then nodded. Callen had drawn the short straw for the conversation, because it was his idea. So he sighed and pushed his plate away.

“Okay, I’m pregnant,” he said simply. Before he could say any more, Michelle was on her feet and pushing the tray table aside.

“G, that’s great,” she enthused, pulling him forward for a prolonged hug, then kissing his cheek when she finally released him.

Callen could feel the heat from his blush all the way to his toes, he swore, as Michelle turned to Sam to pull him into an equally enthusiastic hug. Sam was smiling as he put his arms round her, accepting the embrace way more easily than Callen ever managed.

When she stepped back to resume her seat, Callen spoke again. “There’s something else,” he told her, feeling those butterflies in his stomach once more.

Michelle gave him a curious look. “Go on,” she motioned with a hand for him to explain.

“I think we should all move in together,” Callen’s words came out in a rush and he took a deep breath afterwards, nervous about her reaction.

Michelle looked thoughtful, but didn’t say anything, before looking to Sam. He nodded. “I think G is right,” he explained. “If we all share a house and co-parent the children, it means they get to spend time with all of us. They’ve already been enthusing about the prospect of a baby brother every time I speak to them, when they’re not asking when they’re going to see me and Uncle Callen.”

Michelle nodded in agreement. “I’ve tried to talk to them about that,” she said.

“It’s alright Michelle,” Callen interrupted. “I understand their reaction and I’m not upset. You know I love spending time with the girls and at least it means I have a few clues about how to bring up a child, which god knows I need.”

Sam frowned at him for that, but didn’t say anything. It was something Callen had already mentioned and Sam hadn’t been happy about it, even though it was true.

“Where did you want to live?” Michelle’s question drew his attention back to her.

“We thought we could buy somewhere,” Sam interjected smoothly, drawing Michelle’s attention away from Callen, much to his relief. 

Michelle frowned. “How would we afford that?” she asked.

Callen coughed slightly, getting her attention. “I have money,” he admitted. She raised an eyebrow, so he continued. “You know about my career.” She nodded, he had shared the basics with her, though not the details that he had shared with his partner. “Then you’ll understand that I have a lot of money invested in various places. Enough that we wouldn’t need a mortgage.”

That earned both eyebrows raised. “That’s a lot of money G.”

“I know,” he agreed. “But you can use whatever money you get from the sale of your house towards the girls’ education.”

Sam had talked about private school and college often enough that Callen knew his Mate wasn’t happy with the local schools being good enough for his daughters. He wanted to make sure they had all the opportunities to make the best of themselves growing up.

“It’s a lot to think about,” Michelle told him.

“I know,” Callen agreed immediately. “But we have time.” He couldn’t help putting a hand on his belly as he spoke. “This pup isn’t coming for a while yet, and I’m better off staying here until my leg is right again.”

Sam put a hand on Michelle’s shoulder. “We would like to tell the girls about the pup,” he said.

Michelle smiled. “They’ll be thrilled,” she admitted. “Can I bring them over after school today?”

Sam looked at Callen, who nodded agreement. “I don’t see why not,” he said. 

Michelle stood up and gathered her things. “Alright, well I need to get going,” she told them, coming over to give Callen a brief hug goodbye. “I’ll see the two of you later.”

“Thanks for lunch,” Callen said as he watched her head for the door, Sam following to see her out.

She turned back and smiled. “No problem, but you better get one of my casseroles out of the freezer for dinner.”

“Wait, who said anything about dinner?” Sam asked, though he had a pleased smile on his face.

“I’ll be back about four o’clock,” Michelle said, leaning in to kiss Sam’s cheek, before going through the door.

Sam locked it behind her, before coming back to where Callen was still stuck in the recliner. “That went okay,” he said.

Callen blew out a breath, suddenly tired. “Yeah,” he said quietly.

Sam gave him a critical look. “You need your painkillers and a nap,” he judged.

Callen didn’t even bother trying to argue, knowing his Mate was right. He was still in recovery mode from his surgery, even after ten days and a chance to lie down sounded good to him.

*

A few days later, they were having the whole team over to visit. There’d been daily Skype calls with the girls since their visit and a couple of days earlier, Hetty had arrived with a doctor and psychologist in tow. Callen hadn’t been too impressed by that, guessing she’d arranged it with Sam in advance, given how totally unsurprised his Mate had been by their presence, when Callen had only been expecting Hetty.

The doctor was someone different, but not a stranger. He was a Beta that Callen had seen a few times over the years, mainly when he was still recovering from being shot five times. He had only carried out a brief check up, making sure that Callen’s other injuries were still healing okay, particularly his arm. He’d also officially confirmed the pregnancy, handing over a prescription for pre-natal vitamins as well as a reading list for Callen, who had accepted it less than happily. Sam had ordered all the books that same afternoon.

The psychologist was also a Beta, but a woman named Rachel Cranston. She told him immediately that she knew Gibbs and Callen remembered the odd reference to her in his correspondence with his old friend. He knew that she was the sister of an agent that had worked briefly on Jethro’s team at the Navy Yard and was surprised how easy she was to talk to. 

At the end of an hour, he’d agreed to see her again and she promised to return after the weekend. He’d found Sam and Hetty drinking tea in his lounge when he wheeled out of the unused bedroom where they’d had the appointment.

Hetty had clearly sensed his lingering anger over the deception and had made a swift departure with Dr Cranston, after promising to return with the team on Saturday. Callen hadn’t said much to her as she left.

“I’m sorry G,” Sam spoke as soon as he’d locked the door behind them, turning to lean against and give him what Callen had to describe as a wary look.

Callen shook his head, tired from the whole afternoon. “Just, why Sam?” he asked. “Why the need to deceive me? I wouldn’t have said no to Dr Cranston.”

“Hetty,” Sam said succinctly. “She wanted it this way.”

“And since when do you agree to her demands regarding our personal life?” Callen asked heatedly.

Sam sighed. “It’s not like we had a personal life before this,” he said. “Not like this anyway,” he gestured between them.

Callen turned his chair around, needing to find his painkillers and lie down. “G?” Sam sounded a little lost as he wheeled away.

“I need to rest Sam,” Callen said over his shoulder, heading for his old bedroom.

Sam’s footsteps echoed on the floorboards behind him. “You won’t get much rest in there,” he said. “No bed, remember?”

Callen stopped, frustrated, then laboriously turned his wheelchair around. “I am not a child Sam, and being an Omega, even one that’s pregnant, doesn’t mean you get to decide things for me. I’m an adult and I still have rights. And what I want right now is to have some privacy okay?”

He ignored Sam’s hurt look, pushing backwards with the chair to go through the bedroom door, letting it bang behind him once he was all the way through. It was petty – and probably childish, which he’d just insisted he wasn’t – but right now Callen was hurting and didn’t care. 

He pushed himself up out of the wheelchair, then lowered himself into the old armchair that was in the corner, where Deeks had put it when they’d moved in the new furniture. It wasn’t ideal, because he couldn’t prop up his bad leg, but right now Callen wanted the comfort of his old life, before his stupid biology had betrayed him and as he definitely couldn’t lie on the floor, on his bed roll, he’d make do with the armchair for now and just hope Sam left him in peace for a while.

Callen closed his eyes, even though he wasn’t going to sleep. It wasn’t long before he heard a gentle knock at the door and his Mate calling his name.

“It’s open,” he called back.

The door swung open and Sam poked his head round. “Can I come in?” he asked tentatively.

Callen nodded and Sam came over to him. He carried a bottle of water and a pill bottle. “You forgot your painkillers,” he said, holding both items out.

Callen took the bottle of water and gestured to the bottle of tablets. “You know I can never open those things,” he said, a peace offering of sorts.

Sam smiled and twisted the top off, tapping out two pills into Callen’s outstretched hand. He swallowed them quickly, drinking half the bottle of water afterwards, while Sam watched. 

“I’m sorry,” they both said it at the same time, then exchanged wry smiles.

“You first,” Sam gestured to him.

Callen took a deep breath. “You know that I’m still the same guy right?” he began. “Just because you now know I’m Omega, not Beta, doesn’t change anything about who I am or what I can do. I’ve been looking after myself for a long time Sam. Us being Mates now doesn’t make me weak or submissive. I’m still the person who loves show tunes and fast food, hates jazz and doing paperwork. And being pregnant doesn’t make a difference either. I’m not going to sit in this house for the next nine months doing nothing. I may be stuck in that wheelchair for a while, but plenty of other people are stuck in them permanently and still live normal lives, going out to eat or shop or whatever.”

Sam knelt on the floor in front of his chair and reached out for Callen’s hand. “I know G, I’m sorry,” he said. “I guess after you were gone for so long, on the mission, then you disappeared and we got you back, but you were hurt and we Mated, I got a little messed up. And then you had the ankle surgery and were sick again, all I wanted to do was protect you. I know that’s silly, you can look after yourself, you don’t need some big dumb Alpha running your life.”

Callen shook his head at that. “You’re not dumb Sam,” he said. “You’re one of the smartest guys I know, even if the others don’t realize it. And the Omega part of me that likes having a big, strong Alpha for his Mate. Biology is like that. But you gotta let me live my life still.”

Sam squeezed the hand he still held. “Will you give me another chance?” he asked.

Callen tugged him forward. “We’re Mates,” he said and pressed their mouths together in a kiss, losing himself in Sam’s taste.

They stayed like that for a while, then Callen had to pull back with a grunt of pain. “What is it?” Sam asked.

“Cramp,” Callen said breathlessly, hand going to the thigh of his injured leg.

Sam gently pulled him out of the chair to sit on the floor, leg stretched out and massaged the sore muscle, while Callen leaned against him, gradually relaxing as the pain eased. Sam handed him the water bottle from where he’d dropped it in the chair, thankfully with the top back on and Callen sipped some more.

“How about we go lie down?” Sam suggested gently.

Callen nodded, knowing it was the best thing for him. Sam stood up first, then got behind Callen and helped him stand as well, before lowering himself back into the wheelchair. 

It didn’t take long before Sam was helping him settle into bed, propping up his bad leg for him. Callen lay back and closed his eyes, tired again from the emotional day, as much as his injured leg.

*

The next day over breakfast, Sam turned to his Mate with a suggestion. “How do you feel about going shopping today?” he asked.

Callen gave him a raised eyebrow. “What sort of shopping?”

“Groceries mainly,” Sam told him. “I thought we could have a cook out tomorrow with the team, that way we can make use of the back yard.”

Callen nodded agreement. “The grill probably needs cleaning up,” he said. “I’ve never used it.”

“Yeah, I checked earlier,” Sam said. “We definitely need some cleaning supplies as well. I can ask Michelle to bring over cooking equipment this afternoon though.”

Michelle and the girls were coming for dinner that evening, but the next day was just for the team.

“Okay then,” Callen agreed. 

Sam smiled and leaned over to kiss his Mate. “Thank you,” he said. “I’ll text the team, ask them all to bring something as well.”

“Sure,” Callen smiled back. “As long as you don’t expect me to contribute anything other my presence.”

“You’re the guest of honor, as well as providing the location” Sam told him. “So there’s definitely no need for you to do anything else.”

“Well, I can certainly handle that,” Callen said. “Let’s go shopping.” He pushed back from the table to show that he was done eating.

Sam gathered their plates together. “I’ll just clear the table and we can go,” he said.

Callen smirked, not expecting anything else from his cleanliness obsessed partner. 

*

The shopping trip hadn’t been as smooth as Sam had liked. He’d stopped at the meat counter to discuss his requirements with the butcher, choosing cuts of meat not just for the barbecue the next day, but for the rest of the week as well. When he’d turned round to go, his Mate was nowhere in sight.

Sam had refused to panic, knowing that being stuck in the wheelchair meant Callen couldn’t have gotten far. Sure enough, he’d found Callen a couple of aisles over, looking at candy and confectionary.

“What are you doing G?” he asked, trying to keep his voice down, as they were in public.

Callen looked round at him. “Just choosing some sweets for the team,” he said blandly.

Sam stared at him. “You couldn’t have waited for me?”

“You were busy with the butcher,” Callen replied. “I wanted to do this by myself.”

Sam stared at him but Callen just stared back, not giving an inch. “You could have told me where you were going,” Sam finally said.

“I tried,” Callen shrugged. “You weren’t listening.”

Sam frowned, but didn’t remember hearing Callen say anything to him. “I’m sorry G, I didn’t hear you.”

Callen just shrugged again. “We should get going, you have a long list.”

Sam blew a breath through his nose, trying to contain his frustration. “Sure,” he finally said and reached for the handles of the wheelchair. “You done here?”

Callen nodded and indicated the basket he held on his lap. “I’m good.”

“Alright,” Sam said and they carried on round the store.

Afterwards, once they were settled in the SUV, Callen spoke again. He’d hardly said anything to Sam during the rest of the shopping, obviously brooding on something and Sam had let him be.

“You do remember our conversation yesterday don’t you Sam?” Callen asked.

Sam looked at his Mate in the mirror, as Callen was in the back seat once more. “Of course I remember G,” he said. 

“So why were you so upset back there? Do I need to remind you that I’m a Federal agent and not some pretty, submissive Omega who is going to sit around waiting for his Alpha?”

Sam took a deep breath. “G, you were on that mission for weeks, then you went missing. Even if you weren’t an Omega and my Mate, I would still be feeling over-protective right now.”

Callen slumped at that and Sam felt momentarily guilty. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“Me too,” Sam said. “I’m trying not to crowd you, but I can’t help my instincts.”

“I know Big Guy, I know,” Callen admitted.

Sam looked at him again, saw his slumped shoulders and hung head. “Hey, we’re working on it, right?” he said, not liking seeing Callen so down.

Callen looked back up and managed a slight smile. “Yeah.”

“We’re talking, which is the most important thing,” Sam pointed out. “I know this isn’t easy for you either G. You’ve got a lot to adjust to, more than me. That’s why I agreed with Hetty when she suggested you talk to Dr Cranston.”

“Maybe we should both talk to her?” Callen suggested tentatively.

Sam was surprised by that. “Joint sessions?” he asked.

Callen nodded. “I think it would be helpful.”

“Alright G, I think that’s worth asking her about when she comes back again,” Sam agreed. “Let’s go home, okay?”

Callen nodded agreement, so Sam got them on the road, ready to leave the serious issues aside for now.

The rest of the day had gone more smoothly and they’d had an enjoyable dinner with Michelle and the girls that evening. 

*

The next day, Callen was nervous at the thought of seeing the team again after such a long time, with his change in status. Sam brought him breakfast in bed, expression soft as he took in how fidgety his Mate was.

“Do you need me to distract you?” he asked, as they ate side by side.

Callen gave him a sideways look. “What do you suggest?” he asked coyly.

Sam gave him back a sly look. “You riding my cock and getting filled with my knot,” he said. “Once I have your belly swollen with my come, I’ll put a plug in you, keep you full and give you something else to think about.”

Callen moaned, shoving his plate on to his nightstand and Sam could see his cock tenting the material of his sweatpants, making him smirk. He put aside his own empty plate and quickly straddled his Mate. They exchanged a heated kiss, dueling tongues until Sam squeezed his Mate’s bonding mark, making him go limp and pliant under Sam.

Sam drew back and looked down into blue eyes that were dark with arousal, a needy expression on Callen’s face. “Please Alpha,” he moaned.

Sam groaned at that and moved back enough to push down Callen’s sweatpants and then settled between his legs. He could see and smell slick on his Mate’s thighs and he easily pushed two fingers into Callen, taking his mouth again in another kiss at the same time. Callen bucked up beneath him, moaning brokenly into Sam’s mouth.

Sam was ready to go and pulled his fingers back out, pushing Callen’s good leg to the side to give himself more room. He guided his cock into place and pressed inside, both of them groaning as he sunk into slick heat. Once he was all the way in, Sam stayed in place, fingers playing with his Mate’s nipples as kissed Callen again.

Callen’s cock was pressed between them, smearing pre-come on both their bellies as Sam finally pulled back to breathe. He put both hands on Callen’s shoulders and started to thrust in and out. Callen’s head tipped back, exposing his neck to Sam as he continued to moan. 

It didn’t take long before Sam’s knot was swelling, then he shoved it into his Mate’s ass, biting down on Callen’s bonding gland as he did so. Callen cried out and Sam felt the hot splash of his come as his own cock pulsed in his Mate’s ass, his knot locking them together.

They stayed like that for a long time, Callen’s ass milking Sam’s cock of come while Sam nuzzled at Callen’s neck, licking and sucking at the mark he’d put there. Slowly their breathing settled to normal and their bodies cooled, so Sam dragged the sheet up to cover them until he was able to pull out.

Callen had a glazed look in his eyes still, as Sam reached into the nightstand for the plug he’d put there. Callen looked at it and licked his lips, eyes wide as Sam slowly pressed it against his stretched, slick hole.

“Good boy,” Sam said, pushing the plug in carefully, twisting it as he settled it into position.

Callen moaned as Sam teased his prostate with the plug, playing with his Mate for a little while, until he finally left it settled in place. Sam kissed him slowly and thoroughly, feeling his Mate’s cock twitch again where they were pressed together.

“Someone’s greedy,” he said with a smirk, when he finally let him up.

Callen flushed and ducked his head. Sam tilted his chin up at that. “Hey, I don’t mind,” he said gently. In fact, it made his Alpha side sing to have his Mate so eager and responsive to him, the scent of aroused Omega filling the room alongside his own pheromones.

“Fuck me again please,” Callen said, reaching out for Sam’s cock, which was also hard again.

“You sure you can take it?” Sam asked, eyeing him closely.

Callen rolled his eyes. “Of course I can Alpha,” he said firmly and used his hold on Sam’s dick to pull him closer.

Sam smirked, but let him get away with it, more than happy to see this side of his Mate, which had been absent the last few days. Truth was, he was eager to fill Callen with more of his come and make his belly swell. He wanted their team to see how well he used his Mate, how satisfied he was with his partner, now he was his Omega as well.

“Alright,” he said. “And when I’m done with you, I’m going to put your cock in a cage as well as plug your greedy hole, make sure you’re only thinking about what I’m going to do with you tonight for the rest of the day.”

Callen whined at that, hips thrusting upwards as he spread himself wide for Sam’s pleasure once more. It made Sam groan with satisfaction and he reached down to tug the plug free again, so he could shove his cock back in his Mate’s greedy hole, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he knotted him once more.

Sam fucked his Mate several more times, until Callen’s eyes were glazed and he was covered in sweat and spunk. Finally, even Sam needed a break and time to recover, never mind Callen, whose hole was red and swollen and probably sore. Sam thought he’d be feeling uncomfortable sitting for a couple of days. It was satisfying to know he’d done that, as was the sight of his Mate’s swollen belly. There was no way Callen would be able to hide it from the team. Sam felt a surge of fresh arousal at the thought, but pushed it back in favor of getting them out of bed and into the shower.

Callen was relaxed and pliant under Sam’s touch, allowing his Mate to guide him into the bathroom and under the hot water. Sam took his time thoroughly washing Callen, enjoying having his hands all over his Mate’s body. Callen had put some weight on again in the last few days and his bruises had all finally faded, which helped Sam relax. Hopefully they could start to put the ordeal of the last few months behind them now.

When he was done, Sam shook his head and smirked when he saw that Callen was hard again.

“Haven’t you had enough?” he asked.

Callen smirked back. “Can’t help the effect you have on me.”

“Well, I guess one last orgasm before I lock you up for the rest of the day is fair,” Sam commented. “How about you suck me?”

Callen nodded eagerly and settled in the plastic chair they had for him to use in the shower. Sam moved to stand in front of him, just as hard himself from all the close contact in his favorite environment.

The blow job was fast and fantastic, Callen’s mouth stretched around his length enough to push Sam to the edge quickly, even with all the times he’d already come that morning. He held Callen’s head in place and carefully pushed forward, until his knot was stretching his Mate’s mouth wide, while his throat bulged with the bulk of Sam’s cock inside him.

Sam moaned, fingers tracing his Mate’s throat, then round to rest on his Bonding Mark. Callen looked up at him through his lashes, pleading without words and Sam groaned roughly at the sight. He couldn’t resist, pressing down firmly on the Mark and pushing his cock as deeply as possible, to come with a loud shout. 

Callen was whining around his mouthful and Sam could see his cock spurt, as well as smell the sharp scent of his slick, even though his ass was tightly plugged with Sam’s come still inside him. Sam groaned again, his cock releasing yet more come down his Mate’s throat as he waited out his knot.

When Sam was finally done, he carefully pulled free of Callen’s mouth, then went to his knees in front of his Mate, so he could take his mouth in a thorough kiss, tasting himself as he did so. Callen grabbed onto his shoulders tightly and let Sam plunder his mouth, eyes closed as he gave himself over to his Mate.

Sam eventually let him go, knowing they had to start getting ready for the team’s arrival. He pressed one last brief kiss to Callen’s mouth, then helped him to his feet for a final rinse.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s get you ready.”

Callen held on to Sam as he was dried off with a warm towel and then they went back into the bedroom. Sam had everything he needed in the drawer of the nightstand.

“Do I even want to know who bought this stuff for you?” Callen asked cautiously.

Sam shook his head. “You have nothing to worry about,” he said. “It was all done over the internet and the packaging gave nothing away.”

“Doesn’t stop anyone googling the return address,” Callen pointed out.

“If it makes you feel better, Michelle had it delivered to her address,” Sam told him.

Callen shook his head. “Not really,” he admitted.

“Well, you can trust that she wasn’t googling the return address,” Sam said confidently. “Now relax, alright?”

Callen rolled his eyes. “Where do you want me?” he asked. There was no way he could stay standing for Sam.

“On the bed,” Sam said and helped him get into position on his back, legs spread wide. 

Fortunately, his cock stayed soft and it was easy enough for Sam to slide the sound into place. Callen made interesting noises, but didn’t say anything, so Sam added the cock cage and checked everything before locking it in place. That done, he reached for the plug Callen wore and carefully tugged it free, come and slick immediately oozing from his hole.

Sam rubbed the red, swollen flesh and Callen moaned. “How’s it feel?” he asked, checking Callen’s expression.

“Sore,” Callen said. “But I like it.”

Sam smirked. “You do huh?”

Callen pushed up on his elbows so he could see Sam’s face. “I like feeling owned,” he said softly, blush staining his features at the admission. “Like I belong to you.” 

He emphasized the last word and Sam felt a surge of love and desire to protect at that comment. He leaned up to kiss Callen, pushing his tongue into his Mate’s mouth to taste him aggressively. When he pulled back, Callen was panting for breath, face flushed even redder and his arms gave way, so that he landed back on the bed with a breathless sound.

Sam took in the sight of him, belly still swollen, cock secured and legs spread, showing his hole still leaking come and slick. It made him growl in satisfaction, knowing he had made his Mate look like this. His cock throbbed with need, but for the moment, he couldn’t get hard again. 

Sam slid two fingers into Callen’s stretched, slick hole going for his prostate, just to hear his Mate’s eager noises. He watched as Callen writhed on the bed, moaning, but frustrated thanks to the steel filling and surrounding his cock. It was satisfying to reduce the other man to wordless need and Sam’s cock twitched once more, making him think another round might not be out of the question after all.

Callen pushed upwards again, still breathing hard. “Please Sam, one last time?” he begged.

Sam eyed him carefully, then twisted his fingers inside, making Callen shout. Checking his watch, Sam decided they could just about manage it and so he pulled his fingers free and climbed onto the bed.

“Can you turn over?” he asked. He hadn’t tried fucking Callen face down since he’d hurt his ankle in the hospital, but really wanted to right now.

“If you help me,” Callen told him.

So Sam carefully guided him into position, helping him get settled on his knees, despite the large brace on his injured leg. His Mate spread his legs as widely as possible, ass up and lower body flat on the bed. It was a blatantly submissive pose and enough to get Sam the rest of the way hard again, growling as he took in the beautiful sight before him.

Sam didn’t waste any time, moving between Callen’s legs and guiding his cock to his Mate’s slick, stretched hole. Callen moaned as Sam slowly pushed into him, but held still, body trembling beneath Sam as he carefully slid all the way inside.

Sam gently stroked his back, whispering words of love and reassurance as he bottomed out, pressed all the way into his Mate’s hot body. 

“Please,” Callen whined, trying to push back, but not able to when he was in that position.

“Sh G,” Sam said and he began to thrust, hard and fast, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he was ready to knot his Mate once more.

As he got closer to the edge, Sam leaned forward, so that he could reach Callen’s neck, licking over the Bonding mark, until he had his knot inside and was ready to come. Then he bit down hard, making Callen scream and his body tighten around Sam, whose cock flooded his Mate’s hole with his come. Callen shook and Sam knew he was coming without being able to ejaculate, thanks to the chastity device Sam had him in.

Then Callen went limp beneath him and Sam’s arms gave way and he grunted, immediately rolling them to their sides, so that his Mate could breathe. He wasn’t surprised to find that Callen had passed out, because that had been more intense than any of their earlier fucking had been. 

Sam held Callen close, cock still twitching in his Mate’s ass, as he waited for him to come round. After a few minutes, Callen stirred and groaned.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

Callen groaned again. “Think so,” he mumbled, still sounding out of it.

Sam hummed and licked across his neck, teasing at the sensitive Bonding mark, making Callen whimper and twitch in his hold.

“Sh,” Sam whispered, tightening his hold and rocking his hips into his Mate. His cock released more come and it was almost like a Rut or Callen’s Heat, the way he was reacting right now.

Sam held on, waiting for his knot to go down, hands roaming his Mate’s body, teasing his nipples and kissing his neck, then moving down to cradle the weight of his caged cock. Callen made little noises, one hand resting on his hugely swollen belly, while he gripped Sam’s arm with the other.

Eventually, Sam had to withdraw and Callen whimpered again as he did so. Sam gently rolled him on to his back and took his mouth in a soft, possessive kiss. 

“You were beautiful baby,” he murmured when he pulled away, making his Mate blush and turn his head. “Hey, none of that,” Sam said, turning Callen’s face back, seeing tears on his cheeks. “G?”

Callen shook his head and sniffed, eyes closed, so Sam gave him another soft kiss, until he felt his Mate’s body relax underneath him.

“Sorry,” Callen whispered, when Sam let him go again.

Sam shook his head. “It’s alright,” he said gently. “That was pretty intense.”

Callen gave him a tremulous smile and Sam squeezed his hand. “We really need to get up,” he said regretfully.

“Okay,” Callen said and shifted, then winced.

“Yeah,” Sam said, unable to resist a smirk. “You’re gonna be feeling that for a while, I guess.”

Callen blushed again, but just nodded at Sam’s comment. Sam reached for the plug he’d left on the nightstand earlier. “Time for this,” he said, showing Callen.

Callen spread his legs wider again and Sam pressed the stainless steel plug inside him, watching his Mate’s hole swallow the large toy. The base of it attached to the metal ring on the cock cage which restrained Callen’s balls, connecting the two parts together. 

Once Sam was satisfied, he carefully helped Callen to his feet, then reached for a pair of his sweatpants to put on. It was the only way they could cover the large brace on Callen’s ankle and lower leg. Callen perched on the edge of the bed, biting his lip as he did so and Sam smirked, knowing the plug he wore was teasing his prostate, but the sound and cock cage would prevent him from getting hard.

He handed a T-shirt to Callen, then quickly dressed himself, before getting out a single sock for Callen’s uninjured side. He turned back to see Callen frowning as he tugged the T-shirt down and smirked as he saw the way it failed to cover his swollen belly.

“Better get used to that,” he commented.

Callen looked up with a frown. “What?”

“I’m keeping you like this as much as possible until the pup swells your belly instead,” Sam said. “I like seeing you like this.”

“This is an Alpha thing isn’t it?” Callen asked, as he pushed to his feet.

Sam snorted. “Of course,” he said. “I like that everyone will be able to see that I’m keeping you satisfied.”

“Pretty sure that’s not what anyone else is going to think,” Callen said, as he sat in the wheelchair Sam positioned for him.

“Oh yeah?” Sam wheeled the chair into the lounge, then helped Callen get situated on the couch.

Callen sighed as he settled back against the couch cushions and Sam lifted his leg onto the coffee table for him. He could have put Callen in the recliner instead, but wanted his Mate close while their team visited.

Callen looked at him, then closed his eyes. “They’re going to think it’s you marking your territory,” he said. “Making sure everyone knows who I belong to.”

Sam shrugged, even though Callen couldn’t see. “Maybe,” he agreed mildly. “You need painkillers.”

Callen didn’t reply, or even open his eyes, so Sam went to fetch a bottle of water. His Mate might be right in his assessment but Sam knew what his own feelings were on the matter. 

*

Nell and Eric were the first of the team to show up. Callen was determined to be on his feet to greet them as they arrived, so was glad they didn’t all turn up at once. Nell collided with him first, hugging him fiercely, until he grunted.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek when he bent down.

He did his best to hold on through his discomfort at the open display of affection from the younger Alpha. She was going to be an amazing Agent one day, hell he and Sam had a bet on when she ended up running the place, but for the moment she was just a young woman who was happy to see him.

“Thanks Nell Bell,” he said, using the nickname Deeks had coined for her. It earned him a gentle punch to the arm but he just smirked at her.

Then she was letting him go and Eric took her place. “Eric, look at you!” Callen took in the Omega’s pregnancy belly with amazement.

“I know,” the younger man said with a smirk. “I look like a whale.”

Callen accepted a slightly awkward hug, thanks to the sizable bump. “I don’t know about that, but I don’t remember you being this big with Lexi.”

“That’s because we’re having twins this time,” Eric said, huge grin on his face.

“Twins!” Callen pulled him in again. “Congratulations. You too Nell,” he drew the young Alpha into a group hug, feeling emotional at the news.

They both murmured thanks, then drew away. Nell ushered Eric into the recliner at Callen’s gesture, while he settled on the couch again. Sam was there with drinks and helped Callen get his leg propped up again.

“Do you know what you’re having?” Sam asked, putting a hand on Callen’s knee. Callen put his over the top, then linked their fingers together.

Nell shook her head. “Not yet,” she said. “Eric’s scan is next week, so we’re still debating it.”

“How’s Lexi taking the news?” Callen asked. “She must be excited about being a big sister.”

Eric smiled fondly. “She is,” he agreed. “She keeps wanting to talk to them.”

“I’m sorry we missed her birthday,” Callen told him. “Do you have pictures?”

Nell smirked. “Of course we do,” she said, fishing out her phone. She perched on the arm of the couch next to him and swiped through before handing it over.

Callen smiled at the various pictures of the little girl with her friends and family. He wasn’t as close to Eric and Nell’s daughter as he was Sam’s two girls, but she still called him Uncle Callen, like they did. It was a sign of how close the whole team was and why they considered each other family.

As Callen handed the phone back to Nell, there was a knock at the door. Sam went to answer it, while Callen accepted Nell’s support to get upright again. Kensi and Deeks were soon heading towards him.

“Callen, good to see you man.” Deeks gave him a handshake/should hug combo and a less than warm smile.

“Thanks Deeks,” Callen said, guessing why the Beta was giving him such a lukewarm reception. He’d already anticipated that Deeks would be less than happy to discover the guy he thought was a fellow Beta and ally against the two Alphas on the team was actually Omega instead.

“My turn,” Kensi said, practically pushing Deeks aside in her eagerness to get to him.

“Hey Kens,” Callen said, standing as strong as he could from the force of her hug. “Still my favorite agent.”

Sam snorted in the background at that. She stepped back slightly and gave him a prolonged stare. “You look better than the last time I saw you,” she finally said, letting go at last.

“That’s not hard,” Callen pointed out. “But thanks for saving me.”

She smiled. “My pleasure,” she said. “Makes a change for the damsel to be the rescuer, not the one in distress.”

Callen couldn’t help laughing at that. “You’ve never been a damsel in distress Kens,” he told her.

She laughed as well and then guided him onto the couch, settling beside him. “How are you doing really?” she asked earnestly.

He smiled and let her fuss over him, knowing it was her Alpha nature, just like Sam. “I’m okay Kensi, really. Sam’s taking good care of me.”

She gave him another once-over, eyes lingering on where his T-shirt strained over his stomach. “I can see that,” she said with a smirk.

“Hey eyes off my Mate,” Sam said, coming to perch on the same spot that Nell had occupied earlier.

Kensi just smirked at him in turn. “Don’t worry Sam, I know he’s not going to give any other Alphas the time of the day when he has you.”

Callen just shook his head, enjoying the banter between them. Nell and Eric were chuckling from the recliner, but Deeks was in the other armchair and still didn’t look too happy.

“When does Hetty get here?” Callen asked, trying to get the focus of off him for a while.

Sam frowned and shook his head. “She’s not coming today,” he said.

Callen lifted an eyebrow in surprise, Sam hadn’t mentioned that before. “I only just found out G,” Sam told him. He waved his phone. “Text message to say she had to go out of town, but that it was nothing to be concerned about.”

Callen frowned. “And you believe her?”

“I do,” Sam nodded.

Callen sighed. After his reaction the other day, when she had showed up with Dr Cranston, he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised Hetty wouldn’t want to be here today. She wouldn’t want to risk a confrontation with him while the whole team could see it.

“So I have something for you all,” Callen said, reaching for the shopping bag next to the couch, where Sam had put it earlier.

“For us?” Nell asked, puzzled. “Why?”

Callen put the bag on his lap and took out the first item. “As a thank you for all your hard work and effort to find me of course,” he said. “And for keeping the team functioning in my absence.” He looked up to see them all watching him. “And also because you need to know I probably won’t be coming back to the team, so this is like a farewell gift too.”

“What?” “Why?” “Callen!” Their voices rose in a course of surprise and protest, so he held up a hand.

“Let me finish,” he said and they all settled back slowly. Even Deeks had seemed upset by his comment. 

Callen sighed as he tried to put his thoughts into order to explain. Finally, he decided just to jump right in and tell them. “I’m pregnant,” he said.

There was immediately another chorus of exclamations of surprise from all of the team and Sam put a hand on his shoulder, giving him more support than just his presence.

“Dude, this is awesome!” Eric looked excited, as he pushed to his feet, with Nell’s help.

Sam was there to help Callen stand as well and he accepted another round of hugs from the team.

“Congrats man,” Deeks seemed a little warmer this time, but was still off his usual sunny personality.

Nell and Kensi both kissed his cheek, as well as hugging him again, then everyone congratulated Sam as well before they settled back down in their seats. Sam helped Callen sit down again, before taking the seat next to him on the couch, while Kensi moved to the far end, closer to Deeks.

“Alright, gifts,” Callen said and started passing them to Sam to give to the others. “Its nothing big or fancy,” he explained. “Just a few treats to enjoy on your next movie night or whenever.”

They all thanked him in turn as Sam handed the gift bags to each team member and he couldn’t help smiling as he watched them check out what he’d chosen for them. It was all chocolate of one kind or another, based on what he’d learned of their preferences over their time together.

“Thanks Callen,” Nell was the first to say, as she looked at the box of Turkish Delight he’d chosen for her.

The others chimed in quickly as well, then Sam stood. “I need to go fire up the grill,” he announced. “There’s plenty of comfortable seats in the back yard, if anyone wants to come and keep me company.”

“We will,” Eric said quickly and Nell nodded agreement.

“Can I help carry anything?” Kensi asked, as she followed Sam to the kitchen.

“Deeks,” Callen called to the Beta, as he watched the others go.

Deeks turned to him. “Yeah Callen, what do you, uh, what do you need?” he asked. “Should I get Sam back here?”

“No,” Callen shook his head. “I wanted to talk to you for a minute.”

Deeks looked uncertain. “Are you sure?”

Callen patted the couch. “Let’s talk,” he said.

“Okay,” Deeks agreed and sat in the spot where Kensi had just been, fiddling with the box of truffles Callen had chosen for him. “Hey, uh, thanks for these,” he said, raising the box.

Callen smiled. “No problem, I chose those because I know Kensi doesn’t like them.”

“Right, Kensi,” Deeks muttered. 

Callen resisted the urge to sigh, having a good idea what Deeks was thinking about. This was going to be an awkward conversation for both of them.

“Look, I know you’re not happy Deeks,” he said. “But what I don’t know is if you’re angry that I lied to you or you’re worried that Kensi is suddenly going to find an Omega and dump you.”

Deeks looked up startled at that. “What?”

“Don’t tell me that you haven’t thought about it,” Callen said. “I wouldn’t believe you. From what Michelle has said, it’s a common fear for any Beta who gets involved with an Alpha.”

Deeks pulled a face. “You discussed it with her?”

“Yes Deeks, we did, because that’s what adults do: talk about things.”

“We talk,” Deeks protested. 

Callen snorted. “If you say so man. Maybe you should talk to Michelle too.”

“Do you really think she’d talk to me about it?” Deeks asked.

“Why wouldn’t she?” Callen asked in return. “You may not be best friends, but you do get along, whenever there’s a team outing. She’d probably appreciate the chance to talk to someone else.”

“Was she angry with you?” Deeks asked. “You lied to her too.”

Callen shifted on the couch at that. “I lied to everybody,” he admitted. “None of the team knew I was Omega, including Sam.”

Deeks seemed surprised by that. “What about Hetty?”

“It’s Hetty,” Callen told him. “She knows everything.” He wasn’t prepared to tell Deeks just why or how Hetty knew, some things were still private.

“Yeah, she is a ninja,” Deeks agreed.

Callen snorted. “Don’t let her hear you say that,” he advised.

Deeks raised his eyebrows, but Callen shook his head. “Not relevant,” he said. “Just, make sure you talk to Kensi as well. Let her know how you feel about this. It’s not fair to either of you otherwise.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Deeks nodded.

“Good,” Callen said. “Now help me up, so we can go join the others.”

Deeks did just that, then carefully wheeled him through the house to the back yard, where the others were sitting around in the sun, while Sam tended to the grill. He could see that Kensi and Nell had set out the rest of the food and drinks for their cook out, while Eric appeared to be napping in the sun lounger he had appropriated, making Callen grin. Carrying twins was probably tiring work. He rested his hand on his belly, thinking about the pup he was carrying. He would talk to Eric later, get some advice from him on what to expect. Michelle had already offered to help any way she could, but speaking to another Omega was important, because there were biological differences in Beta and Omega pregnancies.

“Hey G,” Sam looked over and smiled as Deeks wheeled him across the yard.

Callen smiled back, feeling a surge of warmth and love for his Mate and his team. They were a makeshift bunch, but they were his family and he cared about them a lot. He knew he’d made the right choice in deciding to get pregnant, but he was still going to miss being an Agent, regardless of whether he ever went back.

“You okay?” Sam was frowning now, as Deeks parked the wheelchair near to Sam and then went to join the others.

“Yeah, just wanted to make sure Deeks was alright,” Callen explained.

“And is he?” Sam queried.

Callen gave a little shrug. “He just needs some more time to adjust to things, but he’ll be fine. I did suggest he talk to Michelle as well as Kensi.”

Sam nodded. “Good idea,” he agreed. “They both need the support.”

“How’s this coming?” Callen asked, indicating the grill. 

“You hungry?” Sam asked with a grin.

Callen licked his lips. “Not just for a burger,” he murmured.

Sam’s gaze got heated. “I thought I wore you out this morning.”

“That was this morning,” Callen said.

“Well, we have guests, so you’ll have to be patient,” Sam said. He gave Callen a sweeping glance. “How’s it feel, wearing that cage and plug?”

Callen squirmed a little. “Good,” he admitted. 

“You like feeling full don’t you?” Sam teased with a smirk.

Callen nodded, clenching down on the plug he had stuffed in his ass. It wasn’t as big as Sam’s cock, but it still filled him thoroughly.

“Hey guys?” Nell’s voice interrupted their stare-off.

“What’s up Nell?” Sam asked, managing somehow to sound normal.

Callen shifted in his seat, forcing himself to take deep breaths. It would be hours before anything happened, so he needed to be patient. He turned his attention to the rest of the team and left Sam to his discussion with Nell about the food he was cooking and his assurances that he would ensure Eric’s food was as well done as their Tech Operator preferred.

Tonight, he would enjoy having Sam in his bed once more, but for now, he would enjoy the company of his chosen family and let them reconnect after his prolonged absence.


End file.
